Bad angel & good demon
by Marie-Rin-Love
Summary: Rin Namine, uno de los ángeles más recientes y descuidados del cielo con la misión de ir al infierno por el heredero al trono/Len Kagamine, uno de los demonios más fuerte y heredero al trono del señor de los demonios ¿Qué creen que ocurra al encontrarse?
1. Chapter 1: Ángel: Rin Namine

_Hola a todos!_

_Aquí traigo mi segundo fic *-*_

_Cómo no soy muy buena en estas cosas, les ruego que me tengan paciencia y compasión. (Si no les gusta ya pueden cremarme viva después (?) xD)_

_Espero que esta historia les sea de su agrado n.n_

_Sin más…_

**Capítulo I: Ángel: Rin Namine.**

- ¡Por favor denme otra oportunidad! – se escuchó por vigésima vez en la blanca recámara, su fina voz estaba completamente sumergida en la súplica, sus largos cabellos rosados estaban suelos elegantemente y vestía con un gran vestido color nieve con unos cuantos detalles plateados y dorados, estaba arrodillada, con la mirada gacha, ocultando sus ojos azules con su flequillo, el pobre ángel como respuesta sólo recibió una penetrante mirada negativa de parte de su superior, miles de lágrimas caían de sus orbes azules, rodando de sus mejillas hasta impactar en el blanco suelo. Su vida había acabo, su error fue tan grande que fue sentenciada a el peor castigo que con el que se le puede torturar a un ángel…

_**Ser desterrado al mismo infierno**_

Todos los ángeles estaban presenciando el juicio, incluso sus amigos, ninguno cambiaba el semblante frío que poseían, ninguno sentía ni la más mínima pizca de tristeza por ella ni en su expresión ni en su corazón, sólo una de ellos sentía que podía romper en llanto en cualquier momento, una pequeña aprendiz recién creada, con un corazón que se rompería con sólo un segundo más de tortura para la pobre juzgada, sus piernas temblaban y hacía un gran esfuerzo por no dejar caer lágrimas al igual que su desafortunada amiga juzgada.

- Ángel conocido hasta ahora como Luka Megurine, perteneciente al grupo de los 7 Arcángeles, serás ejecutada en este mismo instante – dijo firmemente un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos ambarinos, perteneciente a la mirada más firme y el que contenía el poder máximo en el cielo para un ángel.

- ¡Se lo ruego Rei-sama, sólo una oportunidad más, nunca antes le había fallado, por eso es que soy una de las Arcángeles! – al oír a su amiga tan desesperada en el intento de salvarse de algo lo cual era inocente, causó que el pesar del corroedor sentimiento de culpa aumentara aún más. Sus piernas fallarían en cualquier momento si no dejaba caer ni una sola lágrima como si tuviese un corazón de piedra al igual que los demás ángeles.

- Lo lamento, pero tu puesto como una de los Arcángeles sólo empeora la gravedad de tu pecado. Sí no tienes nada más que decir… – dijo buscando alguna señal de objeción en el rostro del ángel, mas este sólo ocultó sus llorosos orbes con su flequillo, dándole a entender una respuesta negativa – ¡Tómenla! – ordenó, rápidamente los que alguna vez llamó compañeros la rodearon, la levantaron del suelo inmovilizándola tomándole de ambos brazos, la chica dedicó un última mirada a su superior, en busca de alguna señal de inseguridad o duda, mas no la encontró, rendida, cuando ya perdió todas las esperanzas de salvarse de esa situación, miró con ternura a la pequeña de mirada dolida, que se encontraba de pie entre los demás ángeles, divisó su expresión de gran terror y le dedicó una sonrisa dulce, en un intento de clamarla. Imposible, la pequeña no podía salir de su estado.

- ¿Cuáles serán tus últimas palabras? – preguntó antes de que los demás la empujaran dentro de la puerta infernal, era de color blanco con muchos y muchos decorados de dorado y plateado, era muy hermosa a la vista, lo horrible era la inimaginable realidad sobre lo que ocultaba detrás de ella, _el mismísimo infierno_.

La chica levantó la mirada y lo último que vio fue el techo color nieve que les cubría, pensó que era gracioso, por el hecho de estar en el cielo siempre miró hacia abajo con desprecio y superioridad, pero nunca pensó que había algo aún más arriba que ella, ahora que lo había descubierto era demasiado tarde, estaba a punto de ir a lo más bajo conocido, dejó salir un suspiro de sus labios y con una voz sincera pronunció:

- Dios… No me arrepiento de nada – al oír eso a Rei le dio un ataque de ira, no soportó escucharlo, así que se deshizo de ella como si de basura se tratase, lo más rápido posible.

- ¡Llévensela! – tan rápido como terminó su orden, los 2 ángeles le empujaron dentro de la puerta, la pequeña no lo soportó, cerró los ojos en ese instante, no podía tolerar el hecho de que la pobre ángel sea enviada al infierno por salvarla a ella, una simple aprendiz. Unos segundos después de que introdujeron a Luka dentro del portal, salió de la oscuridad que la puerta abierta permitía ver, un pequeño dije color dorado con forma de clave de sol y con una pequeña piedra naranja en medio de él – ¿No es precioso?, un fragmento de un corazón puro y noble de un verdadero ángel, que pena que Luka no lo supo utilizar… _Adecuadamente, _de seguro morirá dentro de poco sin él. Ángel recién llegado, pase al frente – la pequeña dolida acató la orden como pudo, las piernas no le respondían como ella deseaba, pero logró llegar al lugar indicado.

- Sí, Kagane-sama – respondió con la voz más neutral que pudo.

- Toma – dijo entregándole (con una fuerza desconocida porque él no hizo ningún tacto físico) el dije a la pequeña rubia, esta lo recibió entre sus manos cómo si de una figura de cristal se tratase, una que con el más mínimo tacto se desintegraría en sus manos.

- Gracias, Kagane-sama – respondió, todos los demás ángeles quedaron expectantes con una expresión de estupefacción. Rei sonrió.

- No es necesario, puedes llamarme Rei-sama – le corrigió dulcemente, mas no importaba toda la dulzura del cielo, ella nunca olvidaría como desterró a Luka, aquel lado malévolo y peligroso que posee.

- Gracias, Rei-sama – se corrigió.

- Bien, ahora para tu bautizo, lee el nombre que se encuentra grabado detrás del dije – la chica le obedeció, aún cuidadosamente dio vuelta el dije y leyó con gran tristeza en su corazón.

"_Rin Namine"_

Tragó con fuerza en un nuevo intento de no romper en llanto, su corazón estaba dolido a más no poder, no podía creer la nobleza y la gentileza de Luka hasta su último momento – _No voy a dejar que tu esfuerzo por salvarme sea en vano_ – pensó cambiando el semblante de sus ojos azules, de uno dolido a uno de decisión.

- Y bien, ¿Cuál será tu nombre? – pregunto dulcemente de nuevo Rei.

- Rin Namine – dijo firmemente.

- Pues entonces, muy bien Rin Namine, desde ahora tú serás oficialmente un ángel principiante – declaró Rei.

Una vez esto terminó, todos abandonaron la blanca recámara de juicios en menos de un santiamén. Las piernas le fallaron a la nueva ángel, se quedó completamente sola en el lugar rompiendo finalmente en el llanto que tanto se había guardado, apretó fuertemente el dije entre sus manos como si en cualquier momento se lo fueran a quitar, cerró los ojos intentando que cesaran las lágrimas y lleva ambas manos con el dije en medio, a su pecho intentando calmar la culpa, el dolor y le tristeza.

- No dejaré que tus esfuerzos sean en vano Luka… definitivamente no lo haré…

…

- ¡Rin, no puedes ser tan descuidada! – le reprochó Lily, la chica estaba con los ojos cerrados, inclinada pidiendo disculpas, mientras otras dos ángeles recogían los fragmentos de la figura de porcelana que ahora se encontraba rota en el suelo, gracias a la mala puntería de la rubia con el arco y la flecha, se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento de magia y combate.

- Lo lamento mucho Lily… – dijo con gran tristeza pero la chica le siguió espetando furiosa.

- ¿¡Acaso crees que con eso se soluciona! ¡El cielo también se puede destruir! – le volvió a gritar con gran furia – ¿¡Cómo puede ser que no puedas lanzar una simple flecha sin lastimar a alguien y romper algo, por el amor al cielo!

- Lily-san, ya está todo limpio – le informó uno de los otros ángeles.

- Gracias – respondió amargadamente – Respecto a ti Rin, tus clases terminaron por hoy, puedes irte.

- Sí, Lily, gracias… – dijo tristemente mientras se iba del lugar directo a su habitación.

Al llegar a su recámara suspira con pesadez y se tumba en su cama, luego se incorpora de inmediato y con tristeza y arrepentimiento saca su dije de color dorado de entre sus ropas, admira con un poco de nostalgia la piedra ámbar y luego los toma entre ambas manos, cierra los ojos y se disculpa – Lo siento mucho Luka, no he podido llegar a ser tan buena como tú, de hecho estoy muy lejos de eso – dice con suma pesadez y tristeza en un susurro de súplica.

- ¡Rin! – escuchó la rubia que le llamaban a lo lejos, ella deja de observar y vuelve a guardar su dije entre sus ropas con un suspiro, su vestimenta consistía en una camina sin mangas de color nieve con un gran moño celeste en el cuello, unas blancas mangas aparte que se sostenían en su brazo amarrándolas con una cinta de color azul, unos shorts de color blanco con cuadrilles azul, los cuales también poseían unos lazos azules que se amarraban, cayendo elegantemente sobre sus piernas, unos zapatos de color blanco muy simples y finalmente un moño color azul que junto con unos broches blancos en su flequillo, recogían algunos mechones de su dorada y larga cabellera, la cual cubría gran parte de sus pequeñas alas blancas, la ángel voltea y se encuentra con los orbes azules de Luna.

- Sí, ¿Qué sucede ahora Luna? – le pregunta son otro suspiro.

- Kagane-sama te busca – al oír eso se le erizó un poco el pelo, creyó que había hecho algo malo, pero luego repasó todo lo que había sucedido estos últimos 3 meses desde que llegó y no encontró nada… nada demasiado grave claro.

- Gracias Luna – le dice con una gran sonrisa y alegría, suele confiar en todo los que se encontraban ahí, incluso los que tenían mala fama, después de todo ella misma la tenía por ser muy torpe, como suelen llamarle

Caminó por los pasillos llegando finalmente al santuario de Rei. Tocó la puerta antes de entrar.

- Permiso… – como respuesta sólo recibió una gran sonrisa de parte del ángel una vez que se encontró dentro pudiendo observar su rostro.

- Bienvenida seas Rin – le recibió Rei.

- ¿Qué se le ofrece Rei-sama? – preguntó el ángel amablemente.

- Tengo una misión para ti –le dijo causando una expresión de estupefacción el la rubia.

- Una misión… ¿Para mi? – preguntó dubitativa.

- Sí, resulta que necesito que vallas al infierno para asesinar a Rinto Kagamine, es el hijo mayor del señor de los demonios, necesito que muera antes de tomar el trono, si tienes problemas puedes buscar este símbolo, es el del señor de los demonios, de seguro si te guías por ello lo encontrarás pronto – dijo mostrándole un peculiar signo, era de color rojo opaco y un negro desteñido, con forma de alas de demonio, lo que más le llamó a atención a Rin es que en medio de estas había un signo de una clave de Fa, Rei sólo le mostró una imagen claro, la cual volvió a guardar – ¿Entendido? – preguntó como se de algo normal se tratase, la rubia quedó estática con un semblante de sorpresa, atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

- ¿¡ASESINAR! – preguntó Rin en un profundo shock.

- Así es "matar" – dijo con una dulce sonrisa de la que la rubia se sorprendió aún más.

- P-Pero, ¿Usted cree que una principiante puede hacer algo así? – preguntó intentando ocultar sus nervios en vano.

- Claro, es algo primordial para el orden de ambos terrenos, por eso mismo te envío a ti, _querida_ Rin – Rin juró que nunca había oído a Rei llamar así a alguien, sintió como se le erizó la piel – Vamos, vamos Rin, aquí tienes tu maleta – dijo muy animado pero aún así con aquella expresión serena en su rostro entregándole una mochila ya lista, mientras que esta seguía mirándole estupefacta.

- P-Pe…

- ¡No te olvides de tu bastón ni de tu tarjeta de crédito, no bebas agua! – dijo mientras la empujaba fuera del palacio y Rin sólo seguía estática – Buena suerte – se despidió con un pañuelo blanco que había conseguido de quien sabe donde.

Cuando Rin intentó reaccionar afueras del gran palacio del cielo, sintió como las gigantes puertas se cerraron detrás de ella.

Tal y como dicho antes el cielo consistía en un gran palacio, uno de color níveo con pequeños toques de un pálido celeste, fuera de este hay un hermoso jardín de hermosas flores blancas, las cuales Rin adoraba ver, respecto al resto del espacio, pues bien, hay muchos edificios más donde la almas van a vivir temporalmente hasta que les toque nuevamente el turno de nacer en la Tierra, ¿Cuál era la gran diferencia entre el palacio y el resto de los edificios?, muy simple, en el palacio habitaban los seres llamados "ángeles eternos", los cuales nunca habían vivido como humanos ni nunca lo harán, ellos son los que cuidan del cielo en todo momento, ya que ese fue ese el propósito por el que nacieron, mientras que los otros son almas humanas que buscan un descanso pasajero en el cielo antes de volver a la tierra.

Rin comenzó a caminar a través del jardín lleno sólo de flores blancas del palacio, hasta llegar al final de este, observando por primera vez el cielo desde fuera del palacio, todos los edificios estaban conectados al jardín del palacio con un lago de aguas tranquilas, donde se podía ver claramente el reflejo de uno mismo, la chica con un pie saltó dentro de las aguas, sumergiéndose en ellas, por unas horas de profundo sueño, esperando llegar a su destino para llevar a cabo su nueva misión.

…

- ¿Realmente está usted seguro de esto Rei-sama? – le pregunta su mano derecha, Kiyoteru, sus cabellos eran de color café, al igual que sus ojos, los cuales no emitían emoción alguna nunca.

- ¿Acaso estás dudando de mí Kiyoteru? – le pregunta con voz relajada, al oír eso Kiyoteru se exaltó y se apresuró en enmendar lo que había dicho, conocía como era Rei de sobra, sabía como podía castigar a quien se oponga a él.

- N-No Rei-sama, para nada, sólo es que he oído que Rinto Kagamine no es ningún demonio cualquiera, por eso es el mismísimo hijo del señor de los demonios, creo que será una tarea ardua para la pequeña Rin – dijo intentando no cometer el error de decir la palabra "dudar".

- Tienes razón – dijo con voz relajada sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

- ¿Entonces por qué razón envió a una simple aprendiz?, es que no logro comprender muy bien su propósito Rei-sama – le dijo Kiyoteru mientras se acomodaba los anteojos con su dedo índice.

- Muy simple, es algo esencial para el balance del cielo y el infierno – dijo con voz tranquila, Kiyoteru le siguió observando con confusión, mas no siguió objetando, no podía entender muy bien el por qué de su extraña manera de actuar con Rin y creyó no entenderlo nunca, después de todo Rin tenía la fama de ser la aprendiz más distraída de todas, pero aún así la trataba como si fuese el mejor ángel de todos los que habitaban en el palacio.

"Ese Rei… Cree que por ser el ángel encargado del cielo puede hacer lo que le plazca… Y esa Rin es una arrogante también sólo por ser la favorita de él… ¿Cómo le estará yendo a esa atolondrada aprendiz?, creo que no sobrevivirá en el infierno por más de una semana si tiene suerte"

…

- Duele – se quejó la chica una vez que despertó, con su mano se sobaba una parte de la cabeza que fue afectada por un golpe cuando llegó, cuando se dignó a abrir sus ojos y divisar el lugar, descubrió que ya no se encontraba en el cielo, ya había llegado a su temible destino, pero por más de un momento creyó que se había equivocado, estaba en una zona desértica, habían más que nada… rocas, muchas rocas, si se observaba hacia arriba lo que se podía divisar claramente era un cielo de color celeste con unas pocas nubes, había un gran sol que iluminaba todo el lugar, no había nadie, en aquel panorama solo se encontraba ella y ella misma.

Comenzó a recorrer el lugar, creyendo que un lugar así podría ser la Tierra, quizás no descendió lo suficiente y cayó en ese lugar, comenzó a recorrer y recorrer sin rumbo fijo, sólo en busca de una señal de vida, repentinamente escuchó una conversación, no se oía muy claramente, sólo los murmullos, pero se podía saber de que alguien mantenía una conversación con otro ser, discretamente se acercó escondiéndose detrás de una gran roca que se encontraba cerca, sólo asomó ligeramente su cabeza para ver quiénes hablaban y se sorprende un poco al ver un espantapájaros con cabeza de calabaza y un dragón de color verde con dos cuernos, uno a cada lado, hablando naturalmente, ahora estaba segura de que no se había equivocado de lugar.

- Así que estos son los demonios… Nunca había visto uno en persona, este realmente debe de ser el infierno. – vaciló.

Todos siempre decían que eran unos sucios truhanes en el cielo, pero al verlos conversando tan normalmente ahí les parecieron muy pacíficos, había otros demonios más un poco más lejos de allí, pero estaban en la misma que los demás, no haciendo nada malo, Rin los miró detalladamente por un buen rato, se veían tan inofensivos y amables que por un momento le parecieron simpáticos, fue a hablarles pero fue un gran error.

- Disculpen, ¿Saben dónde se encuentra el castillo del señor de los demonios? – preguntó amablemente, los demás le observaron con algo de desprecio, la chica esperaba una respuesta, pero no la recibió.

- ¿Por qué te interesa eso? – le preguntó el dragón con indiferencia, el ángel giró levemente la cabeza para verle de frente, estaba con el seño fruncido y aparentaba estar de mal humor, pero la chica pasó eso por alto.

- Necesito encontrar a Rinto Kagamine, por favor, ¿Podrían ayudarme? – preguntó inocentemente, los demonios le miraron extrañados, giraron levemente para verse entre ellos buscando una respuesta a una pegunta similar, pero al no encontrarla volvieron a ver a la rubia que tenía en frente.

- ¿Cómo es que una humana como tú sabe sobre Rinto? – pregunta el espantapájaros o calabaza o lo que sea, el tenía un semblante un poco más suave que su amigo. La chica soltó una pequeña risita al oír aquello, y luego les respondió dispuesta a corregirles.

- No soy una humana, lo lamento lo olvidé, soy Rin Namine, la asesina del cielo – dijo inocentemente, ambos demonios dejaron caer su quijada ligeramente, no podían creer la estupidez de la chica.

- Eres un ángel – dijo el dragón con desconfianza, la cual era abrumada más que nada por la sorpresa. La chica sonrió.

- Bueno podría decirse que sí – dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

La mirada de ambos demonios cambia drásticamente a una muy dura, en un movimiento rápido el espantapájaros sacó una daga de una de sus mangas y la lanzó en dirección a la chica, ella logró esquivarlo por suerte.

- ¿¡Qué fue eso!– preguntó enojada, pero luego el coraje se le fue a los suelos al ver las miradas malévolas de ambos tipos, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo.

- Lo lamento señorita, pero no está permitido que un ángel esté divagando por el inframundo… – dijo el espantapájaros mientras sacaba como por arte de magia otra daga de su manga mientras se acercaba a paso lento con el dragón hacia Rin, ella sólo retrocedía un poco como podía ya que el hecho de estar en el suelo le dificultaba.

- Así que no nos queda de otra más que asesinarla – terminó el dragón, quien se preparaba para atacar a la chica igual que su amigo, Rin no necesitó una palabra más para entender que tenía que correr, correr lo más rápido que pudiera, se levantó y efectivamente hecho a correr a todo lo que daban sus piernas.

- No, eres un angelito malo, no debes correr – le dijo el espantapájaros, Rin se estremeció al oír su voz atrás, y se asustó más a ver que venían detrás de ella, el espantapájaros estaba siendo llevado por el dragón quien tenía una gran ventaja por el hecho de poder volar con sus alas. Rin sacó su bastón lo más rápido que pudo y con el hizo un hechizo, de hecho lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

- ¡Lumiere! – gritó desesperada rogando que funcionara, efectivamente, de la punta de su bastón salió una luz que cegó al dragón y al espantapájaros, causando que ambos impactaran contra una alta roca – ¡Lo siento! – se disculpó, no quería hacerles daño, sólo que le dejaran de perseguir, no esperó más y se fue corriendo al primer refugio que encontró, el cual fue una construcción peculiar, estaba "bien" decorada por dentro con distintas figuras de roca, figuras sobre distintos tipos de demonios en cada muralla, pero no había nadie.

Para entrar tubo que echar abajo la puerta, así que se adentró lo más posible para que si por si acaso volvieran esos demonios ella pudiera estar bien escondida. Pero error, comenzó a caminar por un lado que se encontraba inestable, por lo que el piso se desmoronó en el acto.

- ¿Qué? – fue lo único que logró articular pero porque luego ya se encontraba en lo que se suponía el subterráneo de aquel lugar.

Estaba literalmente lleno de sólo basura, no había nada importante ahí, sólo artefactos descompuestos u objetos inservibles, Rin abrió los ojos y reaccionó al sentir nuevamente un fuerte dolor en su cabeza.

- Ay… – volvió a quejarse – Valla suerte la mía… – vaciló mientras comenzó a examinar su alrededor, pero no halló nada que le pudiera ayudar a salir de semejante lugar, había caído por lo menos unos 3 o 4 metros de altura y no tenía como subir de nuevo – No puede ser, tango que salir de aquí si o si… – se dijo a si misma, se puso de pie y comenzó a recorrer el lugar, pero nada, cuando se estaba dando por rendida cayó nuevamente por la obstrucción de algo – Y ya es la tercera… – se dijo mientras se incorporaba como pudiera en aquel irregular piso del lugar – Y ya estoy hablando sola… – se dijo con ironía con una gotita en la sien, suspiró y miró el objeto con el que se había tropezado, se emocionó al ver el signo del señor de los demonios en él – Eso ha sido más fácil de lo que creí, ahora sólo debo dar lo mejor de mí – dijo con confianza mientras se ponía de pie, daba unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y retomaba su bastón.

Apuntó hacia el objeto de forma hexagonal de color negro, pero se detuvo en seco para meditar bien qué haría, observó hacia todos lados, aún no había nadie ni nada útil, así que con magia convirtió su bastón en un arco con una flecha y apuntó firmemente contra al objeto.

- ¡Holy Arrow! – y con esto le dio por primera vez en el blanco – Sí, le di, aunque creo que fue porque no estoy a la misma distancia de siempre – se dijo a si misma, el polvo que había levantado la flecha comenzó a disiparse y dejó ver que no había sucedido nada con el objeto – Así que nada… – dijo con un deje de tristeza.

Lo meditó por unos segundos y tomó una decisión, después de todo ahora estaba como mal perdedora ante el dichoso objeto.

- ¡Lo haré a mi manera!

Con esto lanzó unas dinamitas desde lejos cubriéndose con unos escombros, nada. Sacó un mazo gigante y lo golpeó, nada. Con una lanza, nada. Con tres hachas, nada. Muchos explosivos más desconocidos, nada. Un cañón, una bazuca, ¿Quién sabe qué más?, pero nada de nada.

- ¡Toma esto! – gritó cuando ya se encontraba al borde de la ira, se subió en una aplanadora y pasó sobre el cajón negro, al ver que no reacciono hizo algo peor, de alguna manera saltó de ella y la autodestruyó, causando una gran explosión, luego espera a que se disipara nuevamente el polvo: nada, sólo había logrado desgastar un poco la pintura.

Suspira agotada, pero antes de que intente algo más siente que el cajón negro se muevo sólo, cree que es su imaginación, pero se asusta un poco al ver que se vuelve a sacudir y de él se abre un agujero y sale una mano, las cual se mueve otro poco y luego se oprime y ocasiona una gran explosión de energía negra. La pobre intenta mantenerse de pie pero le es inútil, sale rodando hacia atrás.

- Duele – se quejó por cuarta vez.

- Te lo mereces – al oír una respuesta de parte de otra voz Rin sintió que se le iba el alma del miedo – ¡POR DESPERTAR AL GRAN LEN KAGAMINE DE SU SUEÑO! – dijo una gran y poderosa voz, Rin esperó a que el dichoso polvo saliera de nuevo, con mucho miedo, pero se sorprende al ver a tan solo un chico de cabellos rubios con un poco de morado y piel pálida, cargaba un traje muy peculiar.

En su torso, debajo de todo llevaba una camisa color amarillo pastel, encima de este una chaqueta amarilla y negra formal, una pequeña corbata gris la cual salía por sobre una pequeña capa color negro de bordes puntiagudos e irregulares, la cual estaba sujeta por cinturones color naranjo y amarillo. También llevaba unos shorts con delgadas líneas grises verticales, llevaba puesto unos cinturones color morado en la cadera y el la terminación del short, o sea justo debajo de la rodilla, llevaba unos zapatos negros que se habrían sobre el empeine, dejando apreciar mejor sus largas calcetas color morado, las cuales casi alcanzaban los shorts, habían como unos 6 o 7 centímetros entre ellos. Mientras que su peinado era una corta coleta rubia, la cual dejaba suelto su flequillo rubio con un poco de morado y lo que sostenía su coleta era una rosa color carmesí.

No pudo apreciar sus orbes sino hasta que el chico terminó de bostezar y posó su mirada sobre ella, sus ojos eran realmente únicos, un par de ojos celestes muy profundos y hermosos.

Rin no podía dejar de detallar cada complemento que se armaba con los otros para crear al ser que tenía en frente. El chico le miró con algo de curiosidad después de un rato, no muy largo pero tampoco breve.

- ¿Qué es este lugar? – le pregunta con un deje de molestia, el ángel reaccionó al escuchar que le hablaba a ella, pestañeó varias veces antes de responder.

- A decir verdad parece ser algún tipo de vertedero – dijo la chica observando a su alrededor.

- ¿Un vertedero? – preguntó incrédulo el rubio alzando una ceja – Se supone que estaba en el castillo del señor de los demonios – dijo mientras examinaba de brazos cruzados el lugar.

- Yo recién acabo de llegar por equivocación – le informó Rin, mas el rubio hizo como si no le hubiese oído y siguió inspeccionando.

- No hay nadie más aquí, eso quiere decir que tú me despertaste – dijo con un poco de enojo pero luego agregó un poco extrañado por la apariencia de la chica – Por cierto… ¿Qué se supone que eres?

- Sí, lamento haberte despertado, soy Rin Namine, la asesina del cielo – se presenta haciendo una reverencia. La furia comenzó a surgir en los azules ojos del chico.

- ¿Qué…? – preguntó intentando controlarse un poco. La inocente de Rin creyó que no había oído bien.

- Dije que soy Rin Namine, la asesina del cielo – dijo con más claridad, esto molestó al chico.

- ¿Un ángel como tú intenta matarme? – preguntó ocasionando una grandes ventiscas, Rin intentaba refugiarse entre sus brazos.

- Te equivocas, puede que me halla encontrado con la persona… Digo con el demonio equivocado – dijo corrigiéndose intentando amansar el enfado del rubio.

- ¿Y eso? – preguntó extrañado.

- Tengo una pequeña pregunta.

- Sí sólo hazla rápido – dijo con un poco de fastidio.

- ¿Quién dijiste que eras? – preguntó Rin.

El chico sonrió de lado, colocó rebeldemente una pierna en un montículo de basura de un fuerte pisotón, se acomodó la capa y con una ancha sonrisa llena de egocentrismo y arrogancia pronunció a todo pulmón.

- ¡Yo soy el gran Len Kagamine, el príncipe de los demonios!

_Continuará…_

_Espero que les guste, como dije mis fics no son los mejores y estoy al tanto de eso_

_¿Tienen alguna duda o quieren que continúe con este fic?_

_Déjenme un review con todo lo que me quieran decir._

_Acepto: opiniones, halagos, críticas constructivas, insultos, palabrotas, amenazas de muerte… (?)_

_Hasta la próxima, este capítulo es un "experimento" xD_

_Así que si desean que continúe con este fic déjenme un review y yo lo leeré._

_Se despide agradecida de que se quedaron leyendo mi fic hasta aquí:_

_Alice (Marie-Rin-Love)_


	2. Chapter 2: Demonio: Len Kagamine

_HI, ¿Cómo están?_

_Querida lectora si estás leyendo esto es porque te agradó el primer capítulo de mi extraño y retorcido fic así que gracias n.n_

_Bueno… ¡Espero que les guste!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II: Demonio: Len Kagamine.<strong>

- ¡Yo soy el gran Len Kagamine, príncipe de los demonios!

- ¿Príncipe de los demonios?... ¿No que era Rinto?

El rostro de Len enrojeció de la ira y juntó todo el aire posible en sus pulmones para espetarle en la cara.

- ¡TONTA! – la pobre ángel salió literalmente volando hacia atrás por tanta fuerza con la que le gritó el rubio – Rinto es mi hermano mayor.

Tras oír eso la rubia suspira con pesadez.

- Len… Después de todo si me he equivocado… – pensó en voz alta, pero luego le llama la atención el hecho de que el "príncipe de los demonios" estaba mirando el alrededor con detenimiento – ¿Qué haces?

- Busco una salida – dijo con un poco de fastidio – Creo que tendré que hacer una yo mismo.

- ¿¡Q-Qué! ¡No aguar…! – pero no alcanzó a terminar, el rubio ya había ocasionado una explosión más en el lugar, pero esta no fue para nada eficaz, después de ello se tambaleó un poco para no caer.

- ¿Pero qué diablos…? – se preguntó mientras examinaba su mano, había una fina pero profunda herida en esta, ocasionada durante la explosión con una de las cosas que se encontraba por ahí, pero esto no era lo que le preocupaba, sino su extraña falta de poder.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunta Rin un poco preocupada, al ver la sangrante mano del chico se alarma – ¡No te muevas, lo curaré con mi magia! – dijo mientras tomaba nuevamente su bastón que se encontraba en alguna parte del piso entre los escombros – Por el poder del Amor…

- ¿¡Amor! – dijo el rubio molesto mientras ocupaba un poco de su energía que tenía para crear un aura negra a su alrededor alejándola, pero esta duro muy poco – No necesito cosas como el amor…

- Como quieras pero no te dejaré así – dijo el ángel decidida mientras recoge su bolso y extrae de él una pequeña cajitas con los primeros auxilios.

Colocó alcohol en un algodón y desinfectó la herida del rubio, se sorprendió un poco al ver como este sólo hizo una pequeña contracción de un párpado de uno de sus ojos en señal del ardor, pero ninguna mueca ni nada, él no se oponía, sólo dejó su mano extendida mirando fijamente el ángel le atendía, se sorprendió al sentir el tacto de su cálida y suave mano sobre la suya cuando la chica comenzó a colocarle una venda, aquel tacto le recordaba a…

- Listo – anunció la ojiceleste sacando de sus pensamientos al rubio, esta acercó su mano un poco más a su rostro y la abrió y cerró repetidas veces comprobando desinteresadamente cómo la hemorragia disminuía poco a poco, nunca le había importado derramar sangre.

- Me pregunto qué fue eso – mencionó el demonio mientras seguía observando su mano – Se supone que debí de haber causado un derrumbe en este lugar pero… No sucedió nada.

- Menos mal, ¿Pensabas acaso en enterrarnos vivos? – preguntó un poco molesta el ángel.

- Lo que te suceda a ti me trae sin cuidado, sólo quiero salir de aquí – respondió fríamente mientras miraba hacia el gran agujero por el que había caído antes Rin.

- Que malvado, por lo menos podrías darme un "gracias"

- No veo el porque, no me incumbes, no me interesa que muera un demonio menos un ángel y peor si es un aprendiz – dijo el demonio mientras buscaba un arma útil entre los escombros.

- ¿Y qué hay de los humanos? – preguntó el ángel, de inmediato sintió como el rubio le había dado un zape en la frente, se cubrió la zona afectada con ambas manos.

- Duele… ¿Por qué me golpeas?

- Por estúpida, no tengo humor como para enfrentarme con "ellos"

- ¿"ellos"? – preguntó, pero tan pronto como acabó de pronunciar apareció un derrumbe, la pobre ángel intentó buscar refugio en Len, pero este como buen demonio simplemente la alejó de él de un empujón y se refugió por si sólo detrás de unas inmensas alas negras que salieron desde su espalda.

Cuando Rin logró salir ilesa de los escombros pudo ver el causante del gran derrumbe en el vertedero y no resultó ser nada más ni nada menos que una gran nave de color amarillo con un poco de rojo por debajo y el vidrio de las ventanas color azul, Rin no tardó mucho en reconocerla y emocionarse iluminándosele los ojos tal cual como una niña pequeña, Len se descubrió y guardó sus alas, miró con desinterés la nave, por lo menos algo bueno sacaría de eso y fue encontrar una salida.

- Jajajajaja – se escuchó la voz de un hombre una vez que se abrió la gran puerta y salía un humo de esta, dejando ver tres siluetas.

La primera era de un hombre alto de cabello, bufanda y ojos azules y piel blanca que llevaba una gran sonrisa en el rostro, sus ropas eran una gran chaqueta banco con unos toque de azul y unos pantalones café, ropa algo simple para los demonios pero normal en los humanos, una hermosa mujer de cortos cabellos castaños, ojos pardos y tez blanca, llevaba una minifalda y una corta chaqueta color rojo, dejando mostrar bien su figura adulta, y por último la tercera figura le pertenecía a… Bueno… Esto es difícil de decir, pero en resumen era el robot de una cabeza humana con un cintillo en su cabello rosado y cada uno de sus mechones de cabello era un tentáculo de pulpo… Los humanos, realmente deben dejar aquello llamado droga.

- ¡Soy el protector de la justicia y la paz entre los habitantes de todos los mundos! – comenzó a decir con voz heroica el hombre de bufanda como la presentación de un superhéroe.

- ¡Váyanse de aquí ineptos!

- ¡Tranquilo! – le ordena Rin al demonio – Lo villanos siempre deben esperar al final de la presentación de los héroes.

- ¿¡A quién narices llamas villano!

- ¡Soy el capitán Kaito de la 37ª generación de defensa de la Tierra! – se presentó el paliazul mientras hacía una pose heroica junto a las otras dos, pero no faltó mucho para que le llegase un gran golpe en toda la cara dándole de lleno.

- ¿¡Acaso nosotras estamos pintadas! – le espetó la castaña enojada mientras que el pobre intentaba reponerse.

- ¡Y ellas son mis asisten… – se detuvo en seco al ver como la castaña enfurecía de nuevo – digo… Mis compañeras en la lucha por la justicia: Meiko y Tako Luka!

Ambas saludaron, Meiko con un ademán con la mano y Tako Luka con algo lo más similar que pudo con un tentáculo.

- ¡Que genial! – dijo Rin mientras comenzaba a aplaudir felizmente.

- Gracias ¿Cuál era su problema?

- ¿Problema? – preguntó la rubia un poco confundida.

- Claro, nosotros respondemos al llamado de auxilio – dijo Tako Luka con una gran sonrisa mientras que Meiko la tomaba en brazos.

- Lo lamentamos, pero les llamamos por accidente, aunque de todos modos gracias por la ayuda, ahora podremos salir de aquí – dijo Rin con una hermosa sonrisa digna de un ángel.

Mientras Len observaba con desconfianza a los humanos no se dio cuenta del momento exacto en el que Meiko se le acercó y le abrazó, causando que palideciera e intentase escapar como pudiese, pataleando como niño pequeño.

- ¡Pero que niño más encantador! – dijo mientras lo soltaba y el pobre caía arrastrándose un poco para alejarse y comenzar a vomitar.

- ¿Estás bien Len? – preguntó Rin mientras se arrodillaba a un lado de el posando ambas manos en sus hombros.

- Aléjala de mí… Y esas "cosas" que tiene.

- ¿"cosas"?

- Oh… Ya comprendo, estás pasando por la pubertad, ¿No?, el ver un cuerpo tan diferente al de tu novia debe hacerte reaccionar – dijo mientras posaba para demostrar su figura, causando que a Len se le revolviera más aún el estómago y vomitara nuevamente.

- ¿A quién demonios llamas mi novia maldita vaca?

- Parece que hay algo mal en ti… No es normal que tirites tanto o estés tan pálido –opinó Kaito – Rápido Tako Luka haz un examen de salud completo.

- ¡Entendido! – dijo la robot.

Luego se "desplazó" hasta quedar frente al rubio, quedaron mirándose fijamente ambos a los ojos por diez segundos… Y luego Len simplemente no pudo seguir porque Tako Luka saltó sobre su cara y comenzó a hacer el "examen de salud" con las ventosas de sus tentáculos en su rostro, por otro lado el demonio…

- ¡QUÍTENME ESTA MALDITA SANGUIJUELA DEL ROSTRO! – Rin no pudo evitar parpadear un par de veces y luego echarse a reír retorciéndose y rodeando su estómago con ambos brazos, la escena era muy cómica, ver al arrogante demonio retorciéndose y revolcándose en el piso en un vano intento de quitarse al "pulpo" del rostro de seguro no era algo que aparecería todos los días.

- Sabía que reaccionaría así – se dijo el ángel mientras intentaba disminuir las risas vanamente, de tanto reír su estómago ya no resistía – Duele… Pero… No puedo parar.

- ¡Cierra la bocota de una vez! – le gritó enfadado en demonio mientras que ahora Tako Luka se encontraba aferrada a su brazo derecho y naturalmente este intentaba quitárselo moviéndolos de arriba abajo.

- Esto va a tardar un poco, ¿Quieres un café Meiko? – preguntó Kaito a la castaña, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa, ambos entraron por un momento a la nave por sus bebestibles.

- ¿¡Me vieron la cara de idiota o qué! ¡QUÍTENME ESTO DE ENCIMA!

Tako Luka bajó del pie del muchacho y se acercó a Kaito y Meiko quienes ya habían vuelto con sus respectivas bebidas – ¡Examen de salud finalizado con éxito! – concluyó con un tentáculo en la frente en señal de saludo – Detectada una fuerte toxina.

- ¿Veneno? ¿Fuiste tú? – preguntó mirando de manera desconfiada al ángel.

- Yo no sería capaz de hacer algo tan rastrero.

- Voy a ver si tenemos algo que sirva – avisó Kaito, pero Rin le detuvo.

- No te preocupes, lo arreglaré con mi magia – dijo tomando su bastón – Guérison* - pronunció mientras levantaba su bastón y pronto una circunferencia color dorado comenzó a descender desde la cabeza del demonio hasta sus pies, curando cualquier tóxico que pudiese tener en su cuerpo.

- Pero que luz más dulce y cálida… – comentó Meiko mirando un poco impresionada a Rin.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso pequeña señorita? – preguntó Kaito cortésmente.

- Lamento no haberme presentado, mi nombre es Rin Namine y soy una aprendiz de ángel – al oír eso una gran sonrisa se colocó en el rostro de Meiko y Tako Luka mientras que Kaito se mostró impresionado.

- ¿Un ángel? – preguntó el peliazul recibiendo una afirmación con la cabeza de parte del ángel.

- Y este de aquí es Len, príncipe de los demonios.

- ¿¡Un demonio ese pequeño! – preguntó Kaito alterado salta hacia atrás alejándose más de ambos rubios, acercándose a su nave y a Meiko y Tako Luka, mientras se apresuró en sacar un arma de un bolsillo del costado de su pantalón y Meiko también sacaba un arma que se encontraba en el bolsillo de un short que tenía bajo su falda y ambos apuntaron hacia el rubio. Por otro lado Len estaba enojado solo por una cosa…

- ¿¡A quién crees que le has dicho pequeño!

- Ya veo tú fuiste el que atacó a este ángel celestial…

- Deja de decir estupideces y, ¡No me ignores cuando te pregunto algo! – dijo mientras comenzó a mover un poco el brazo como un pequeño ejercicio.

- Que bueno que el veneno ha desaparecido – dijo Rin mirando como efectivamente el chico parecía mejorar un poco en su estado de salud. Pero al ver a Meiko de nuevo fue como un golpe en el rostro – ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó la ángel intentando ayudarlo arrodillándose a su lado.

- Eso es un poco grosero – opinó Meiko.

- ¿¡Tú que crees! – respondió alterado el rubio, haciendo que se le resbalara una gotita en al sien a Rin, pero luego no resistió más y se dejó caer sobre la rubia, pero al hacerlo accidentalmente apoyó su frente en su pecho, ocasionando de que todos se alteraran menos ambos rubios.

- ¿Eh? – fue lo único que preguntó Rin.

- ¡Pero…!

- ¿Q-Qué…? – dijo Meiko mientras bajaba el arma.

- Alerta, alerta, acoso sexual de un pervertido demonio – avisó Tako Luka.

- Que extraño…

- ¿El qué? – preguntó la rubia sin comprender.

- Me siento raro con las mujeres de cuerpos sexys, pero cómo eres tan plana como la misma carretera no me siento extraño.

- ¿¡PUES PERDÓNAME POR SER ASÍ, OK! – dijo enfadada la rubia.

- Señorita ángel rápido venga aquí – le llamó Meiko, pero antes de que esta reaccionara, Len le colocó un bazo sobre su hombro y la empujó hacia atrás de él.

- ¡Duele! ¿¡Sabes!

- No me importa lo que le pasa a esta idiota, el mundo de los demonios es mío y no les permito a ustedes estar rondando así como así por aquí.

- ¿Listo para morir? – preguntó Kaito mientras le apuntaba.

- ¡Cierra la bocota!

Después de eso salió un aura oscura detrás de Len, la cual fue incrementando rápidamente y no tardó mucho para acabar en una gran explosión, la cual alcanzó a todos y destruyó todo el lugar en el acto, no demoró mucho en sonar la gran risa malévola del príncipe de los demonios por todo el área.

- ¡Este es mi verdadero poder! – no demoró mucho salir la figura del ángel por detrás de unos escombros.

- ¡Len, no era necesario eso!

- Deja de lloriquear y vete a la tierra de Celestia, tú tampoco debes estar aquí, sólo te dejo ir porque has logrado seguir aquí a diferencia de esos estúpidos – explicó mientras comenzaba poner marcha camino al castillo del señor de los demonios.

- ¡Ah! – gritó la rubia llamando levemente su atención.

Se detuvo y giró un poco su rostro para ver qué le había sucedido ahora.

- No está, no está, no está, no está, no está ¡No lo encuentro! – gritó desesperada mientras buscaba entre los escombros dando vuelta todas las piedras posibles.

- ¿Y ahora qué rayos te sucede? – preguntó el demonio desinteresado.

- ¡He perdido mi collar, me lo dio Rei-sama – al oír ese nombre Len puso una mueca de disgusto – Sin él un aprendiz como yo será rápidamente absorbido por Infierno, nunca podré volver a casa!

- Lo que sea – dijo fríamente el chico mientras seguía caminando.

- ¿No podrías ayudarme? – preguntó la pobra rubia desamparada, el rubio se dio vuelta y le vio al rostro, tenía el mismo rostro de un perrito atropellado en la calle, pero aún así.

- No.

- ¡Qué malo! – dijo la chica a punto del llanto.

- Y con el orgullo de demonio – finalizó el chico mientras se fue dejando sola al pobre ángel a su suerte, bajó la mirada y susurró algo que le fue imposible oír al ángel – No me importas, podrás parecerte mucho, pero no eres ella…

- ¡Len Kagamine eres el mayor idiota!, iría detrás de ti de no ser que tengo que encontrar mi collar...

…

Un demonio de gran altura, vestido con pantalones negros, zapatos oscuros y una chaqueta negra de bordes rojos sin camiseta, iba caminando por medio de la nada del Infierno, sus ojos azules miraban desinteresadamente el paisaje, e iba con un lento andar enfocando su atención más que nada al mismo suelo lleno de rocas por el que pasaba, hasta que…

- ¿Huh? – se agacha y toma un peculiar collar con forma de una llave de Sol y una piedra ámbar en medio de esta – Esto se me hace familiar…

…

- Maldición… ¿Dónde bananas quedaba mi castillo? – se preguntó el demonio mirando discretamente en su alrededor, pronto su olfato pudo sentir el peculiar aroma que había por las cercanías – Demonio… Je, una pelea no me hará mal.

Se puso en guardia y aguardó a ver algo en el lugar, pero al parecer su nuevo contrincante era hábil, no tanto como él pero el menos podía esconderse con prudencia.

- ¡Muéstrate!, no sirve de nada esconderte bien si hueles a rayos – dijo el rubio con burla, no demoró en aparecer un demonio enfadado echando humo por los oídos, su contrincante ahora no era nada más ni nada menos que un demonio que no aparentaba tener más de unos 5 años de edad, tenía cabello y ojos color verde vivo, llevaba un traje de color verde con café y una corbata de rallas negras con verde, el pequeño estaba armado con una gran espada llamativa, pero la verdad es que no calzaba con su pequeño tamaño, Len sonrió maliciosamente – ¿Qué haces aquí Gachapoid? Tan lejos de casa… Sólo me viene a la mente la idea de que quieres que te masacre.

- Len… ¿Quién lo diría? Sigues vivo, creí que ya estarías con tu padre – dijo el chico con burla mientras blandía su espada.

- ¿De qué hablas mocoso? – preguntó el príncipe de los demonios entrecerrando los ojos.

- Como ya oíste, tu padre el grandioso rey de los demonios ya se encuentra por unos seis pies bajo tierra.

- ¿Desde cuando?

- Unos pocos días después de los que desapareciste misteriosamente de tu castillo, no eres nada considerado, ¿Dejar sólo a tu padre a merced de los que quieren usurpar el trono? ¿En qué pensabas?

- El ya es lo bastante viejo para hacerse valer por sí mismo, además si necesitaba de alguien más estaba el idiota de Rinto.

- El se encontraba lejos del castillo cuando sucedió la emboscada, estaba en búsqueda tuya… Parece que tu padre que amó mucho, después del día en el que desapareciste se le veía muy decaído… De seguro debió ser por eso que no tuvo las fuerzas suficientes cómo para vencer a los demonios. En fin, cuando Rinto volvió al castillo el ya estaba en otra vida.

- Ja, si murió fue por su culpa, nadie le mandó a ser un debilucho y depender de algo tan inútil como el amor, eso sólo causa problemas.

- Debes estar bromeando – dijo el pequeño sorprendido – ¿Tu padre está muerto y tu te burlas de él? ¿Qué clase de monstruo sin sentimientos eres?

- Un demonio igual que tú, sólo que yo me comporto como tal.

- Es mentira, todos tenemos sentimientos, hasta los demonios.

- lo que sea, vas a seguir provocándome o vas a pelear de una vez – le retó el rubio mientras miraba desafiante al chico.

- Un idiota como tú no es rival – respondió fríamente, causando que al rubio le hirviera la sangre por dentro.

- Oye que mi viejo halla muerto no te incumbe en lo absoluto…

- Pero a mí si – respondió cortándole una voz ya conocida por el.

Detrás de una roca apareció la figura del ángel, se encontraba pálida y débil, las piernas le temblaban, pero aún así su mirada poseía una determinación.

- ¡Deja de hablar estupideces y muérete de una vez! – le ordenó el rubio con molestia y arrogancia.

- Eso jamás, puede que nunca encuentre mi collar y me pudra y muera en el Infierno, pero prometo que intentaré todo por saber por qué no te importa tu padre.

- Yo me largo – respondió Len mientras sólo se dio media vuelta y emprendió camino a su castillo.

- ¿Acaso oí al gran Len Kagamine escapar de una pelea? – al oír esa pregunta de Gachapoid, Len de inmediato se dio vuelta de nuevo, se acercó de unas zancadas tan sigilosas que apenas se lo podía ver, lo desarmó y lo empujó al suelo, dejando estupefacto al demonio.

- Fin de la pelea… – anunció el rubio mientras cogía la espada que antes era del peliverde y comenzó a irse nuevamente – Gané…

- Aún no has ajustado cuentas conmigo – le recordó Rin, a pesar de sus palabras se notaba de que tan sólo de derribarla de seguro no se pondría de pie nuevamente.

Gachapoid ya se había ido por su cuenta de vuelta a su hogar. Len se volteó y enfrentó al persistente ángel.

- Los demonios no sienten dolor ni tristeza, los que los tienes son unos debiluchos que morirán antes de si quiera llegar más allá de ser adultos.

- No lo creo... Todos sentimos pena cuando una persona querida se nos es arrebatada, debería dolerte el corazón…

- No tengo… – respondió cortante muy bajo.

- ¿Eh?

- He dicho que no tengo corazón… El ya se pudrió con todos sus sentimientos, tú harás lo mismo después de todo, no tiene sentido seguir con esto.

Len se fue finalmente dejando al ángel atrás, obviamente esta había intentado seguirle pero calló al suelo inconciente.

El rubio no le dio importancia y siguió, pero fueron apenas unos pasos para que una nueva molestia le apareciera.

- ¡Alteza! – gritó una chica que no tardó en abalanzarse sobre el chico dejándolo en el piso.

- ¿¡Pero qué rayos! ¡Sale de encima!

- ¿Acaso no me recuerda príncipe? – preguntó con voz de tristeza fingida, Len la apartó de el.

- Sí me acuerdo de ti Miku, ¿Qué haces lejos del castillo?

- Que frío eres, te estaba buscando.

- ¿Para qué?, por lo que tengo entendido tenian pensado que yo me encontraba como mi viejo – al oír eso la demonio quedó en shock, de inmediato cambió su semblante a uno de preocupación.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Me lo ha contado un coludo por ahí.

- Bueno, se rumorea de que Rinto también ha muerto así que se comenzó a buscar al último heredero del trono, en otras palabras…

- ¿Yo? No puedo creerlo, es muy raro que ese idiota desaparezca, estoy casi seguro que sigue vivo pero quizás se esconda por temor a enfrentar a todos los que quieran tomar el trono, pero al fin y al cabo si él sigue vivo es el único que puede tomar el trono de mi viejo.

- ¿Por qué estás así príncipe? ¿Tú cederle el trono a tu hermano?, acaso tienes una debilidad al saber lo de su muerte – dijo con voz burlesca la traviesa demonio de cabellos y mirada turquesa, llevaba una minifalda negra, unas largas botas que llegaban un poco más alto de la rodilla, una camisa gris sin mangas con una larga corbata color agua marina al igual que su cabello que se encontraba recogido en dos largas y sedosas coletas que dejaban fácilmente a la vista sus negras alas de demonio y finalmente unos largos guantes negros sin dedos que llegaban un poco más allá de los codos, la chica se retractó de haber hecho semejante pregunta al sentir cómo el rubio de un rápido movimiento ahora la amenazaba con una espada en el cuello.

- No vuelvas a atreverte a decir de nuevo que tengo debilidad por la muerte de alguien – dijo con un gran desprecio en cada una de sus palabras, mientras bajaba el arma con el que amenazaba al demonio y comenzó a tomar un rumbo desconocido para ella.

- E-Espere alteza – le dijo la peliazul cuando reaccionó y comenzó a correr detrás de él – ¿Qué va a hacer ahora? – le pregunta una vez que llegó a su lado.

- ¿Qué no es obvio?, iré de vuelta a el castillo del señor de los demonios para reclamar mi lugar como dueño del infierno, por mientras el hipócrita se esconde – respondió con gran naturalidad.

- Pero eso queda muy lejos, ¡Nos llevará días! – dijo con gran fastidio.

- Entonces espero que te apures para llegar lo más temprano posible, recuerda hacer la cena – le respondió como si nada.

- ¿¡YO! – preguntó la chica mientras se detenía y se apuntaba con uno de sus dedos índices.

- Pues claro, ¿O quieres oponerte ante mí, vasallo? – preguntó con un tono amenazador mientras comenzó a sacar su espada de su lugar.

- No, no, no, no se preocupe yo me las arreglaré – se apresuró en decir la demonio, el rubio volvió a ocultar la espada, cuando lo hizo la demonio recién se relajó con un suspiro.

- ¿Qué rayos esperas ahí?, apresúrate – le ordenó.

- Ya voy – dijo pero tan pronto como se volteó y dio un paso chocó con el rubio cayendo hacia atrás, observó con curiosidad al chico que a diferencia de ella seguía de pie estático en su lugar observando algo con intriga, ¿Cómo es que había llegado hasta ahí? ¿No que ya debería haber muerto? – ¿Qué sucede, príncipe? – pregunta al verle tan extraño, el suele ser frío y no detenerse nunca por nada.

- Miku, ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó apuntando en una dirección con su dedo índice, la susodicha mira hacia el lugar indicado y se sorprende de lo que observan, era la rubia inconsciente en el suelo, lucía terriblemente débil como si fuese a fallecer en cualquier momento, no se podía ver muy bien su rostro puesto que estaba acostada sobre su frente, Miku le miró muy extrañada por unos segundos y luego se digno a responder.

- Sólo déjela ahí, debe ser otro de esos molestosos humanos que se pierden y llegan aquí por error… – el rubio le cortó.

- Te equivocas Miku, "eso" no es un humano – dijo firmemente mientras poco a poco le invadía la ira en su interior, apretó los puños en un intento de ahogarla, pero le fue en vano.

- ¿Entonces que es? – dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica y se acuclillaba a su lado para quedar cerca de ella.

- "Esto"… – comenzó a decir mientras se acercaba, sacaba su espada y apuntaba a la rubia con esta – Es un ángel – dijo mientras corría con la espada un poco sus largos cabellos para poder descubrir la espalda de la chica, logrando divisar las pequeñas alas blancas que se encontraban en ella.

- ¿¡Qué! – preguntó completamente incrédula la peliazul mientras miraba con intriga al "espécimen raro" que se encontraba en frente de ellos – ¿Qué piensas hacer con ella? – le pregunta volteándose a ver de nuevo al rubio.

- No sirve de nada, sólo déjala – dijo fríamente mientras comenzaba a guardar su espada de nuevo y retomaba su camino.

- ¿En serio piensa dejar vivir a un ángel en su tierra? Se ha vuelto misericordioso… – al decir eso tuvo que esquivar de inmediato una esfera de energía negra que casi le ataca, cortesía del rubio nuevamente.

- No soy misericordioso, esa cosa está agonizando, lentamente se está muriendo con el dolor mientras se pudre – dijo maliciosamente volteándose ligeramente para que la chica observase su maléfico rostro psicópata que le causaría miedo, terror o pánico a cualquiera que la viese, pero en lugar de eso la chica sonríe ampliamente con júbilo y alegría.

- Entiendo, entiendo, así que la dejarás sufrir con una muerte lenta y dolorosa, tal y como esperaba del príncipe – dijo con energía y gusto mientras comenzó a caminar detrás suyo de nuevo.

- Pues claro, soy yo del que estás hablando, ¡EL MISMÍSIMO LEN KAGAMINE, EL HEREDERO AL TRONO DEL SEÑOR DE LOS DEMONIOS! – gritó a todo pulmón con gran superioridad sobre cualquier ser o cosa existente en el universo, ya sea la Tierra, el cielo o su terreno el infierno. Luego comenzó a reír entre malvadamente y algo fingido.

- Esto, ¿No cree que ya pasó a ser algo escandaloso? – preguntó en un susurró muy por lo bajo para que él no le escuchara, para su mala suerte el rubio demonio tenía unos oídos muy agudos.

- ¿Qué?, no te oí muy bien – preguntó con un tono amenazador, mientras que la chica comenzó a sudar en frío.

- N-Nada, sólo que, ¿No cree que ya pasó a ser algo odioso?, me refiero a que las personas no sepan quién eres – preguntó rogando que el chico le creyera.

- Estás rara… Bueno no importa, vámonos de una buena vez y deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas – le ordenó, por fin se iban del lugar hasta que…

- Por favor ayuda… – dijo una débil voz a sus espaldas, ambos voltearon encontrándose con el ángel que hacía grandes intentos por ponerse de pie – Te lo suplico Len…

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><em>¡Lamento mucho la tardanza!, pero tuve un problema, el colegio me asesina y una profesora quiere comerme (realmente asusta)<em>

_Y para peor un maldito hijo de… Su mamá atropello hace unos días a mi perrito y aun esta un poco mal._

_Pero lo prometido es deuda y no puedo creer que en el primer capítulo tuviera 10 reviews… Realmente me conmovió._

_**Rin KagamiNNe: **después de un largo mes aquí está la conti… Lamento la tardanza ._

_**sukoeee: **Tienes buen oído porque la verdad si está basado en ello, pero con unos cuantos cambios._

_**Lilliam:** Wow, opinión profesional, espero leer de nuevo tu review n.n_

_**paula kagome maria: **que bueno que te halla agradado, aquí va la conti._

_**Barbari-chan: **gracias por tu review, no te preocupes, lo continúo quizás demore un mes máximo pero lo continúo._

_**RinKagamine002: **Gracias por tu review, palabras así me suben el autoestima n_n._

_**ashira24: **No fue pronto pero aquí esta._

_**YuzukiToriOnee-san: **Al parecer cuesta mucho para mi retorcido y seco cerebro si cuesta ._._

_**Leia's Dream: **risas, risas everywhere xD, la verdad es que siempre me subes al ánimo con tus reviews, no te preocupes por Luka, volverá. Mientras sobre lo de Lenka… Me diste una gran idea n.n. Se agradece que me apoyes y ayudes n_n._

_**Jaly-san 026: **Que bueno que te halla gustado, aquí tienes lo que pediste._

_**¡Pegunta! **(Feel like German xD)_

_**¿Quién creen que sea el que encontró le collar de Rin?**_

_Bueno eso se sabrá el próximo capítulo después de todo, así que les deseo suerte y gracias por soportar mis largas demoras._

_Se despide con un pañuelito:_

_**Alice – Sayonara!**_


	3. Chapter 3: ¡Un rival aparece!

_HI!, ¿Cómo están mis queridos lectores?_

_Se que quizás algunos de ustedes que leen mis dos historias quieran matarme por no ver signos de vida de mi otra historia y demorarme tanto en actualizar esta también… Realmente lo siento mucho, pero la verdad es que lo que sucedió fue un cuanto… Trágico para mí._

_- Primer acto: yo tranquilamente en mi habitación un día de fin de semana normal viendo anime y bebiendo leche (si, a mis 14 años aún bebo leche, y mucha)._

_- Segundo acto: yo dejando descuidadamente mi vaso muy cerca del computador y abandono la habitación por un chocolate (sí, también soy débil al cacao)._

_- Tercer acto: Watashi no neko (mi gatita) asesina de 2 meses se acerca peligrosamente al vaso porque quiere un poco de mi leche._

_- Cuarto acto: De nuevo atashi no neko lamiendo "inocentemente" mi teclado lleno de leche con el computador estropeado, mientras que yo me muero por dentro._

_Quise morir, realmente quise morir, más que nada_,_ quise asesinar a mi gata pero es muy tierna e_e así que no pude ._._

_Bien después de esto creo que lo único que he logrado rescatar con mi seco cerebro de maní y memoria de tipo Doris, fue este capítulo (así que voy a tener que reescribir nuevamente el capítulo 11 de Darling & Promise -_-), y para peor lo tengo que iniciar nuevamente en mi fábrica (computador "normal" para los demás)_

_Así que aquí les dejo el capítulo 3 y creo que después escribiré mi testamento si me quieren matar… Solo por si acaso ._._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III: ¡Un rival aparece!<strong>

- Por favor ayuda… – dijo una débil voz a sus espaldas, ambos voltearon encontrándose con el ángel que hacía grandes intentos por ponerse de pie – Te lo suplico Len… Si me ayudas a encontrar mi collar te daré "algo bueno" a cambio

- Tú… ¿Conoces a este ángel? – preguntó Miku mirando con una cara inexpresiva a su amo mientras que este tenía un conflicto en su mente, su rostro representaba un poco de sorpresa, pero aún así predominaba una serenidad, mientras que no decidía se ayudar a acabar rápido con esa oveja descarriada que acabó en su tierra por equivocación.

- No.

- ¡Len no seas un mentiroso puede que esté muy mal pero, aún así no permitiré que mientas, es un pecado! – reprocho el ángel de cabellos dorados, mientras que Miku dio un pequeña salto de la sorpresa y Len se comenzaba a irritar.

- ¿¡No que te quedaban pocas energías! ¡Ya muérete de una vez! – le espetó el chico molesto, Rin con esfuerzos logró colocarse de pie aunque no poseía compostura alguna.

- Yo… Resistiré… Hasta que lleve a cabo… Mi misión – dijo empuñando su bastón contra el demonio de cabellos rubios.

- Oye, ¿No que habías dicho que yo no era quién buscabas?, ándate de una vez a por quien quiera que sea el demonio que buscas.

- Mis planes… Han cambiado, antes, a pesar de que… No me sentía bien, igual que ahora… Escuché que no crees en el amor.

Al oír la última palabra, Len agudizó la vista, sus sospechas del porque, aquel ángel que cayó del cielo directo al infierno, se le hacía muy familiar fueron confirmadas, la determinación que presentaba Rin en sus ojos celestes no dejaban nada que desear. Realmente el parecido que tienen ambas es impresionante.

- No creo en él al igual que los demás y dudo que alguna vez lo haga, ¿Qué tiene ese interés tuyo en eso?

- No puedo creer… Que todos los demonios piensan así…

- Es así, sino no deberían tener las agallas suficientes de hacerse llamar demonios verdaderos de mis tierras.

- ¡No puede ser así! – dijo enfadada el ángel.

Su respiración se volvió más agitada y entrecortada que antes después de eso, comenzó a toser un poco pero muy frecuente, después de volver a poder hablar, levanto la vista y la posó en Miku, permitiendo que la chica de turquesa pudiera apreciar los esfuerzos que hacía para mantenerse… Todo lo hacía por simple determinación…

- Miku… Tú eres un demonio con algo apreciado… ¿No?

La demonio se exaltó, sintió una punzada en el pecho, algo que le deba un increíble remordimiento y sentimiento de culpa, ¿A caso era digna para que lo que apreciaba le fuese entregado?, no… Intentó conseguirlo con sucios Métodos de los cuales aún se arrepiente, pero una ve en pie dentro del agujero… Ya no hay nadie que esté dispuesto a ayudarte a salir, así que… Solamente le queda llegar al fondo.

Desvió la mirada hacia el lado fijándola en el piso, oprimiendo fuertemente sus labios, ante aquel gesto Rin notó que el dolor estaba impregnado en el semblante del demonio de cabellos color turquesa, lo cual le llamó bastante la atención.

- … No… No conozco… Que es eso "apreciado" de lo que me hablas…

- Imposible… Debes mentir – espetó la rubia dejando a la chica de cabellos turquesa atónita sin que responder, para su suerte el demonio egocéntrico respondió por ella.

- Tú eres la única que miente al afirmar cosas que son falsas.

- Lo noto… en tu mirada… No puede ser que solamente… Sientan el odio y enojo en este lugar – dijo dando pasos muy pequeños y tambaleantes con tal de acercarse lo suficiente a ambos, por lo menos aún era una distancia que pudiese avanzar, con ayuda de su bastón mágico claro.

- Pues lo hay, solamente es este lugar caben aquellos sentimientos, yo como príncipe… ¡No dejaré que nadie se oponga a ello!

Un silencio inimaginable junto con gran sorpresa de Len y Miku aparecieron en la escena, Rin le había dado una bofetada al joven con mucha fuerza, Miku quedó impactada, el príncipe de los demonios nunca se dejaba tocar ni mucho menos lastimar por alguien, con el estado del ángel fácilmente pudo haberle evadido e incluso haberle asesinado si quisiera, pero se encontraba con una mejilla de color rojizo y con una mirada impotente, como si le hubieran despertado de un largo sueño donde el centro del mundo había sido él, y al volverlo a la realidad recordó que sólo es una existencia más de muchas.

- … Si así es como llevan este lugar… Ninguno de ustedes se merece ser llamado "de la realeza" – susurró finalmente Rin y sus piernas flaquearon a favor del chico, cayendo rendida e inconciente sobre el pecho del demonio, quién alcanzó a reaccionar para atajarla a tiempo, respiraba agitadamente, probablemente ya no parecía salvarse de esa, se veía de con un color carmesí en sus mejillas, y al tocarle la frente pudo notar que estaba hirviendo igual que en una fiebre.

- … Vámonos Miku – dijo soltando al ángel no muy delicadamente.

- Pero… ¿Realmente piensas dejarla así?

- Sí, ¿Algún problema?

- N-No

- Adelante – sentenció el demonio dándole la espalda a la chica de cabellos aguamarina, esta caminó sigilosamente hacia el ángel y le recostó decentemente en el piso.

- Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada más… – susurró la chica antes de correr detrás de su amo.

Se alejaron silenciosamente del lugar, no cruzaron palabra alguna en ningún momento, sabían que ese ángel con simples palabras logró causar un cambio en ellos, aunque fuera muy mínimo o temporal

"_- Miku… Tú eres un demonio con algo apreciado… ¿No?…"_

- Sí… poseo "algo apreciado"… Pero dudo que lo pueda recuperar…

- ¿Dijiste algo?

- No alteza…

…

- Oye… ¿No te encuentras aburrido? – preguntó el espantapájaros mientras iba con el dragón camino al pueblo por las cercanías del límite del cañón donde se encontraban.

- Sólo cállate debemos volver a atender la tienda, no hemos encontrado nada por ahí… Maldita ángel que se escapó… Sus pertenencias pudieron haber sido una gran venta.

- Ni me la menciones porque creo que… Espera, ¿No es ella? – preguntó señalando a unos cuantos metros a la derecha del sendero que tomaban de vuelta al pueblo.

- ¡Sí es ella misma!, parece que está débil, vámonos y aprovechemos.

Se dirigieron en un paso un poco apresurado hacia el ángel a quitarle más de alguna de sus pertenencias sin saber que este agonizaba, pero tan pronto como quisieron ponerle una mano encima se vieron interrumpidos por una piedra que les cayó a cada uno en la cabeza, enfadándolos instantáneamente.

- ¿¡Que rayos te crees tú que eres! – preguntó el dragón con alas volteándose enfadado al igual que el espantapájaros.

Ante ellos apareció una figura masculina, alta y fornida, era un demonio de orbes color cielo y largos cabellos violáceos, su vestimenta era unos zapatos negros, pantalones de similar color, no ocupaba camiseta, pero llevaba una chaqueta negra con bordes carmesí.

- Perdónenme, no suelo ser así… Yo soy Kamui Gakupo, pero me conocen más por el gran Adonis Violeta y…

- ¡Cierra la boca que a nadie le importa! – dijo el espantapájaros lanzándole una de sus dagas, pero este la atajó sin problemas.

- ¡Por dios, que se ha hecho en este mundo! – exclamó exageradamente el demonio mientras jugaba con la daga de su mano – Sin modales no son nada, además, ¿Qué le planean hacer a aquella chica, acaso no poseen escrúpulos?

- ¡Qué cierres el pico te dicen, no te entrometas! – ordenó enfadado el dragón lanzándole una llama de fuego por su boca, ataque el cual nuevamente logró evadir.

- Algunos hombres son escoria, pasando por sobre las mujeres… Por lo mismo soy **feminista** – dijo Gakupo mientras sacaba una rosa color rojo de quien sabe donde y colocaba una de sus mejores sonrisas.

- Idiota… No vale la pena, sigamos con lo nuestro – concluyó el espantapájaros mientras se volvía y camina hacia el ángel, pero nuevamente fue detenido, esta vez la rosa le había rozado parte de su cabeza de calabaza cortándola profundamente.

- No debes subestimar ni dar la espalda a tu oponente… Sólo ganas desventaja – dijo mientras examinaba bien a la chica que los demonios intentaban robar, al ver que se encontraba agonizando comenzó a acercarse eliminando los pocos metros que los dividían.

Sin temor alguno pasó entre los demonios sin que estos le pusieran un dedo encima, se sorprendió enormemente al ver que aquel rostro que poseía se le hacía familiar, con una mano en la muñeca del ángel intentó comprobar cual era su estado, así que al averiguar que su pulso se encontraba realmente débil rápidamente la cogió en brazos con delicadeza, extendió unas alas de color morado, ganándose el completo terror de los otros dos demonios, no tardó mucho en echar vuelo con la ángel en brazos.

…

- _¿Estoy muerta?_ – se preguntó mentalmente la ángel cuando volvió su conocimiento, tardó un poco en reaccionar, recordó dónde se encontraba antes de desmayarse y se preguntó cual sería la razón por la cual sentía aquel vértigo en su estómago, abrió los ojos y se llevó la gran sorpresa de encontrarse en los brazos de un demonio de no muy gran tamaño pero era más alto y macizo que ella, lo primero que hizo fue dar un grito ahogado tapándose la boca por reflejo al ver como el semblante duro del demonio dirigía su fría mirada hacia ella.

- … – sin decir algo comenzó a descender sin dejar de hacer contacto visual con el ángel, la dejó suavemente en el piso sentada, esta se intentó parar sin logro alguno, al ver esto el demonio hace un gesto para que se detenga y comenzó el interrogatorio como tanto temía Rin.

- ¿Qué haces en el mundo de los demonios, ángel? – preguntó con una voz que no era fría ni dura sólo un tanto inexpresiva.

El ángel dudo por unos momentos si responder con la verdad, o simplemente callar, mentir es pecado y preferiría morir podrida en ese lugar antes de romper las reglas.

- … - prefirió no decirle nada a un desconocido, no se encontraba en su mejor estado como para poder tomar decisiones con claridad.

- Vamos, no haré nada – afirmó el demonio desviando la vista de encima de ella hacia otro lado sólo con tal de quitarle presión.

- … - no hubo caso.

- De acuerdo, ¿Qué te parece así? – preguntó llamando la atención del ángel, se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda sin importancia, se sentó en el piso de piernas cruzadas y colocó sus manos atrás de su espalda enseñándoselas limpiamente – Si no quieres responder no tienes porqué hacerlo… Si lo deseas sólo escapa, no voy a intentar detenerte ni nada.

La chica se quedó estática dudando, ¿Qué se supone que tramaría hacer?...

"_Debe de haber una trampa…"_

- No hay truco – le aseguró el demonio como si le hubiese leído la mente – Realmente estás libre de elegir.

"_¿Qué debo hacer?... No se ve peligroso… No me ha amenazado ni está armado como otros… Y… Se ve mucho más gentil que Len…"_

- ¡Bueno supongo que no hay problema! – dijo el ángel feliz, haciendo que el demonio se girara exaltado.

- ¿Tienes fuerzas? Cuando te encontré estabas realmente mal – vaciló el demonio sorprendido.

- La verdad es que ya había creído que era mi muerte… Pero al parecer estoy mejor de lo que…

No pudo terminar por un mareo que hizo que flaqueara y se desplomara hacia un lado. El demonio preocupado fue a ayudarla, sentándose a su lado y recostándola, pero apenas este se le acercó la chica pudo abrir los ojos de nuevo.

- Que extraño… de alguna manera me siento mejor cuando estás cerca…

- Jajaja – comenzó a reír egocéntricamente el demonio – Eso es porque estás con el Adonis Violeta, el gran Kamui Gakupo – se presentó haciendo un ademán con la mano al ángel sólo se le resbaló una gotita por la sien – Y tú querida doncella que calló del cielo… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Perdón… Lo había olvidado… Mi nombre es Rin… Rin Namine y sólo soy un simple aprendiz de ángel.

- Es un honor conocerte, Rin – dijo el demonio mientras que cogía su mano derecha y plantaba un beso en ella, haciendo que el ángel se incomodara.

- E-Etto… Lo mismo digo – respondió mientras le quitaba la mano rápidamente.

- Jeje, ahora dime, ¿Qué fue lo que te puso tan mal de salud? – preguntó el demonio con tono de preocupación.

- Puede que te parezca muy descuidada y torpe, pero un aprendiz de ángel como yo no sobrevive en el infierno sola… Y perdí lo único que me permite estar aquí.

- Ya veo, pues te ayudaré a encontrarlo.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó el ángel mientras los ojos se le iluminaban.

- Por su puesto, empezaremos de inmediato, supongo que no puedes caminar, ¿Cierto? – el ángel negó un poco apenada – No hay problema – respondió el demonio mientras la tomaba en brazos y se elevaba junto a ella por lo cielos – ¿Sabes de alguien que nos pueda ayudar?

- La verdad… Se me extravió cuando estaba con un demonio llamado Len Kagamine – respondió el ángel llamando la atención y mirada del demonio sorprendido, pero luego esbozó una sonrisa y soltó una pequeña risa.

- Pues con él vamos.

…

- ¿Cuánto falta Miku? – preguntó el demonio como por décima quinta vez.

- 10 pasos menos desde su última pregunta, alteza – respondió el demonio de turquesa sofocado por el calor y cansado de sus preguntas.

- No te hagas la graciosa – advirtió el príncipe.

- ¿Entonces que pretende que responda? – preguntó la chica un poco molesta.

- Quizás sería útil que me dijeras, ¿Qué diablos son esas cosas? – preguntó señalando a los pequeños pingüinos con alas de demonio diminutas y unos bananos rectangulares de color café, que los habían estado siguiéndolos desde hace ya un rato.

- Ah… ¿Estos? Son prinnies – respondió con naturalidad la chica.

- ¡Ya sé que son prinnies, lo que quiero saber es el porqué nos persiguen!

- Oh, eso, yo les pago para que sean mis sirvientes personales.

- ¿Un vasallo con vasallos?, ¿Para qué te sirven?

- Tienen su utilidad, cuando necesitas desahogarte, puedes hacer esto… – dijo mientras hacía una demostración pateando a un prinny en el estómago –… O esto… – golpeó al mismo prinny con un mazo gigante en la cabeza –… ¡Y hasta esto! – finalmente acabó con el sufrimiento del prinny sacándolo a volar con el mazo con un ataque desde abajo, el demonio se cruzó de brazos después de la demostración de su vasallo.

- Al menos son buenos para algo – dijo sin mucho interés.

- ¡Whoa, son malvados, son diablos, dood! – dijo un prinny, por su desgracia Miku lo escuchó, no pasó mucho para que lo mandara a volar también.

- ¿Lo ves?

- ¿No podrían cargarnos? – preguntó el demonio.

- Claro, ¿No? – preguntó a los prinnies con una cara amenazadora, causándoles pavor.

- ¿Q-Qué es eso, dood? – preguntó uno de los peculiares pingüinos apuntando al cielo.

De en medio de los vientos aparecieron un demonio de pelo púrpura que Len y Miku jamás habían visto y el ángel que habían dejado atrás hace poco. Ambos descendieron y quedaron frente a los otros dos demonios, en medio de su camino, Gakupo dejó a la pequeña ángel sentada en el piso.

- Espérame aquí, ¿Sí? – le propone en un susurro.

- ¿E-Eh?, ¿Qué harás?

- ¡Atención a todos! – gritó por un micrófono mientras estaba sobre un escenario que había sacado de quién sabe donde, con un cartel que decía: "El Adonis Violeta, Gakupo en: el espectáculo de la usurpación del trono" – ¡Soy el gran Adonis Violeta y vengo a ti príncipe Len Kagamine para combatir por el trono!

Silencio completo, Len y Miku quedaron shockeados con la aparición del demonio, pero aún así tuvieron un pensamiento similar: _"¿¡Qué rayos!"_

- Yo he oído hablar de él, es muy famoso por aquí – dijo uno de los prinnies.

- ¿¡En serio! – preguntó Len estupefacto.

- Jeje… Si se convierte en el señor de los demonios, será el fin del mundo – se burló Miku con una sonrisa.

- Pero antes, quiero demostrarte mis modales, sabía que estabas vivo – dijo mientras saltaba de su improvisado escenario y se acercaba a Len – ¡Un regalo! – gritó mientras le daba un ramo de rosas rojas, el rubio retrocedió un poco asqueado.

- ¡Gah!, ¿Qué diablos? ¡Lárgate!

- Wow… Alguien se acuerda de ti y te tuvo fe – dijo Miku con sorpresa.

- ¡No quiero que este idiota me recuerde!

- Qué malvado eres con una belleza como yo – dijo el pelimorado mientras posaba.

- Te lo advierto, deja de hacer eso y ríndete a menos que quieras morir joven, que derribaría de un golpe.

- No tiene sentido, así que me ocuparé de ti, hijo del rey Gackpoid, Len… Puedo ver con mis propios ojos cuan fuerte eres.

- ¿Una amenaza?... Pagarás por esto, Jajaja! – comenzó a reír malignamente el rubio mientras saltaba hacia su enemigo blandiendo su espada – Es tu fin.

Resonó el gran golpe que dio, hubo un derrumbe con algunas rocas y el polvo se levanto en tiempo de nada, Rin y Miku tosieron a causa de este y ambos intentaron encontrar al demonio agredido con la mirada, Miku desinteresada y Rin preocupada, pero no encontraron nada.

- Maldito – gruñó el rubio causando confusión en ambas chicas.

- Eso estuvo cerca… Creo que voy a tener que ponerme serio contigo – dijo el demonio mayor desde el cielo mientras volaba en sus alas de peculiar morado. Miku miró sorprendida sus alas al igual que el rubio.

- Esas alas… No me digas que… – pero Miku no puedo terminar porque el demonio se acercó al ángel débil un poco preocupado.

- ¿Señorita ángel… Estarás bien sin mí? Estás más pálida que antes – dijo un poco preocupado el demonio acuclillándose frente al ángel, a Len le invadió una gran rabia por dentro.

- ¡Hey!, como te atreves a ignorarme y en lugar ir a ver como está un ángel, aléjate de ella para que te pueda matar de una vez por todas – la queja de Len llamó la atención de Gakupo, pero como respuesta sólo se puso de pie y giró a verle – Después de todo… Ella va a morir pronto, no sé como sigue viva.

- Señorita ángel… ¿Es cierto lo que dice este patán? – preguntó el pelimorado causando que a Len se le hinchara una venita de enojo – ¿Tu vida está en peligro?

- Me temo que sí… Si no encuentro mi collar me voy a morir podrida en este lugar.

- ¿Collar? – preguntó el pelimorado un poco sorprendido.

- Sí… Un collar que me dio Rei… Es un pedazo puro del corazón de un ángel, una reliquia del cielo, sin él… No podré vivir para ver otro día.

- ¿Te refieres a este? – preguntó sacando un collar que llevaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

- ¡Sí! – exclamó alegre y sorprendido el ángel de ver el collar.

- ¿Eh? – se preguntó Len.

- Por favor entrégamelo – pidió la rubia – Ese es mi…

- No es así – dijo tajante el demonio cambiando toda la visión que tenían los presentes sobre él.

- ¿Eh? – preguntó la chica rubia sorprendida.

- Este collar no es tuyo… Ya recuerdo porqué se me hacía familiar… Este collar le pertenece a alguien importante para mí… No te lo puedo entregar.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno… creo que eso a sido todo, espero que no me descuarticen después de meses sin dar señal de vida y comprendan mis razones, estoy en trabajo respecto al próximo capitulo de Darling &amp; Promise y hago todo lo que puedo, realmente espero su comprensión.<em>

_**amy salas: **aquí está la continuación, lamento la tardanza._

_**leah nakatomi: **si, Luka protegió a Rin, lamento la demora_

_**ExodoGaiaSS: **Que bueno encontrar a alguien más que le guste Disgaea, por cierto aquí Miku hace de Etna, realmente lamento la tardanza._

_**YuzukiToriOnee-san:** Esta vez mi cerebro se tardó mucho más que de costumbre, lo siento mucho y gracias por tu review._

_**X-KisakiChan-X: **Qué bueno que te haya gustado, aquí esta la continuación después de mucho tiempo, disculpa por la tardanza._

_Realmente espero que me disculpen, pero he perdido mucho tiempo en el colegio, médico y psicólogo… ¿Acaso no creen que una chica que estuvo en la cárcel de menores un día necesite de él?, bueno me despido:_

_Alice ~ Sayonara!_


	4. Chapter 4: El buen lado del demonio

_Hi! Hi! Minna!_

_Aquí vengo par entregarles el capitulo 4 de mi historia._

_Espero que les guste!_

_(Por cierto, la ropa que ocupa Len son las mismas de Pretty Fundoshi-Akuma Len)_

**Capítulo IV: El buen lado del demonio.**

- Este collar no es tuyo… Ya recuerdo porqué se me hacía familiar… Este collar le pertenece a alguien importante para mí… No te lo puedo entregar.

La situación había dado un giro inesperado, los protagonistas seguían en un lugar desértico abundante en roca y arena, parecido a un cañón ya que había un precipicio algo grande que posiblemente si no posees alas, deberías cuidarte muy bien. Aún así en el estado en el que se encontraba Rin se puso de pie lo más firme que pudo.

- ¿Cómo es que puede tenerlo un demonio en sus manos sin recibir el castigo divino?, imposible… Quizás no eres un demonio pecador y puedas tenerlo. Pero aún así. Por favor te lo ruego que me lo devuelvas, puedes lastimarte, además sin él…

- ¡No puedo hacerlo! – le gritó ahora, Rin notó que en su mirada había una gran nostalgia e impotencia y en su rostro una expresión dolida que no se podía pasar por alto – No puedo, lamento no poder ayudarte si lo que buscas es esto.

- Oye, ¿No crees que es egoísta no entregárselo?, ella misma dijo que sin eso va a morir, mientras que tú no lo necesitas para nada vital, ¡No eres… – se corta Miku al ver que Len levanta su brazo recto y horizontal frente de ella en señal de que era suficiente y no debía entrometerse.

- Basta.

- ¡Pero alteza! Ya encontró el collar, sólo falta de que ese demonio se lo entregue, no me parece justo que muera estando tan cerca de vivir – responde ella con determinación, pero al ver la mirada fría y dura de Len creyó que lo más convenientes es no decir nada más, a menos que se quiera jugar su propia vida también.

- Es cierto, no es justo – dijo Len, recibiendo miradas sorprendidas de parte de todos – Pero no es nuestro asunto y no hay nada que podamos hacer, la vida no es justa.

- … – Miku se quedó callada ante eso, era cierto, ella misma lo había vivido y en la misma mirada que tenía Len reflejaba que él también había tenido un problema, con el cual al parecer aún cargaba en su mente, pero lo ocultaba detrás de ese fuerte carácter.

- Ustedes tampoco saben porque lo necesito… – musitó el hombre de cabellos violáceos recibiendo ahora él las miradas de todos, mientras que apretaba fuertemente el collar entre sus manos y gritó – ¡Si lo hubiera obtenido antes, ella no…! – se cortó sólo, bajó la mirada mientras que sentía que era inútil – No entenderían…

- ¡Lo único que entiendo es que tú no lo necesitas cómo ella lo hace! ¿Acaso me equivoco?

- ¡Vasallo es suficiente! – le gritó el rubio mientras que no le miraba, tenía puesta ahora su mirada en el ángel con ojos indiferentes cómo si no le prestara atención aunque realmente le observaba algo interesado – No es nuestro asunto y nosotros no somos quiénes lo deben arreglar.

Rin entendió de alguna manera la "indirecta", intentó dar un paso hacia el hombre y le extendió la mano.

- ¡Por favor, te lo ruego, entrégame el collar! – dijo ahora con voz más firme – Puede que realmente no importe si muero o no – su voz tomó un tono triste mientras que sentía un nudo en la garganta – Sólo soy un aprendiz de ángel que hace todo mal – sus ojos comenzaron a soltar lágrimas una tras otra – Si quieres algo a cambio… Puedo darte "algo bueno". Pero… Por lo menos antes de morir me gustaría hacer algo bien… ¡Incluso si es sólo devolverle el collar a Rei!

Miku le miró con algo de pena, pero Len tuvo razón al decirle de que la vida no es justa y no tenía tiempo suficiente cómo para desperdiciarlo ayudando a los demás, por lo que optó por sólo observar de ahora en adelante. Len estaba con una expresión de sorpresa por cómo el ángel menospreciaba su vida en ese momento, pero luego al oír el nombre de Rei comenzó a sentir ira desde muy dentro de si mismo, realmente despreciaba ese ángel. Por último Gakupo quién también se sorprendió y sintió una gran culpa, si hubiera obtenido el collar antes, nada de esto hubiera pasado, si sólo lo hubiera sujetado más fuerte…

"_El "hubiera" no existe"_ – pensó para sus adentros mientras que apretaba el collar lo más fuerte posible entre sus manos como si intentara remediar lo que no pudo hacer antes, suspiró y recordó el rostro de la persona por la que se encontraba ahí, negándole la oportunidad de vida a una persona inocente. Sus ojos intentaron volverse los más serios y fríos posibles – No, realmente lo lamento… Pero no puedo, perdón.

Rin cayó de rodillas aún con lágrimas en los ojos mientras que seguía sin poder creerlo, después de todo terminaría así su vida, a pesar de estar tan cerca de salvarse…

Len suspiró y volvió a tener un rostro inexpresivo. Ya era suficiente de ello.

- Oye, ¿Cómo te llamabas?, cómo sea, si ya no tienes nada de lo que atender con ella, me gustaría matarte de una vez – comentó fríamente mientras que volvía a empuñar su espada en sus manos – ¿O acaso te arrepentiste?

Gakupo le miró con un rostro incrédulo por unos segundos, pero después de inmediato se le hinchó una venita con enojo.

- ¿¡Cómo que no recuerdas mi nombre!? – le grita molesto – ¡Soy el gran Adonis Violeta, Gacku…!

- No me importa, desde ahora serás "Berenjena" – le interrumpió el rubio con una sonrisa burlesca mientras que le bautizaba de esa manera con tal de enfadarlo lo más posible.

- ¿¡B-B-Berenjena!? – preguntó el otro incrédulo mientras que se tambaleaba hacia un lado cómo si se hubiera ido todo su orgullo en sólo aquellas últimas palabras – ¿¡Cómo te atreves a tratar así a una belleza cómo yo!?

- Eso no me importa, yo sólo veo a un debilucho – dijo de nuevo provocativamente mientras reía – Pues bien ¿Empezamos?

Gackupo se colocó el collar para mantenerlo prácticamente a su vista. Luego se paró firme ante Len, con la mente y el cuerpo en guardia para así intentar anticipar cualquier movimiento del rubio.

- Como quieras – respondió seriamente.

- Así está mejor – dijo el rubio antes de saltar sobre él con un grito e intenciones de cortarlo por la mitad de un solo movimiento con la espada.

- Je, tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso – dijo mientas que lo esquivaba y de paso le daba un pequeño golpe en la espalda, con tal de paralizarlo temporalmente, pero este no se dejó tocar ya que de un rápido movimiento con su brazo libre que no sostenía la espada lo ocupo cómo reemplazo y así detenerlo, dio vuelta su brazo y lo tomó de la mano en la cual se concentró para que se creara alto de fuego y quemarle, pero este de un golpe en el brazo lo dejó prácticamente inmóvil por completo, de no ser que aún podía levantarlo, pero su codo y lo referente a su mano estaban inmóviles.

Len dio un salto hacia atrás mientras sonría arrogantemente como si el hecho de que su brazo estuviera casi muerto no importara. No le temía, sabía que le había dado un golpe a un nervio y que el resentimiento de aquello le impedía el movimiento en este, aquello era un truco sucio, digno de un demonio y lo conocía muy bien ya que su propio padre lo ocupaba contra él para que se tranquilizara cuando le daban sus extrañas pero comunes ganas de pelear contra él, para así dejarlo como un inútil, por lo que no le temía para nada a eso, pero debía admitir que sería.

- Debo admitir que esta será una pelea divertida – dijo el chico mientras que guardaba la espada entre sus alas y después se puso en una posición de pelea que ocupaba pocas veces, normalmente mientras estaba solo, con esa manera que tenía de defenderse poco importaba si no movía el brazo, de hecho así era mejor.

- ¿¡Alteza se ha vuelto loco, en que demonios piensa!? – le pregunta Miku sorprendida, siempre lo había visto pelear y haraganear con las "habilidades increíbles" que poseía con su espada, etc. Pero ahora, desde el día en el que comenzó a habitar en el palacio del señor de los demonios por primera vez lo veía con intenciones de pelear desarmado.

- ¿La pequeña tiene razón, qué intentas hacer dejando tu espada de lado? – le preguntó el demonio de cabello violáceos con una expresión también un poco sorprendida, pero a su vez un poco interesada.

- Nada que te interese ahora Berenjena – le llama nuevamente con esa sonrisa arrogante causando así que este volviera a enfadarse.

- Muy bien niño, si así lo quieres…

La Berenjena Gackupo corrió sin preocupación hacia él, con intenciones de volver a paralizarlo, pero este dio un giro mientras que le entregaba como carnada el brazo ya inmóvil, con el otro se acercaba a su torso, dónde le tomó de la chaqueta y le dio una pequeña patada, causando así que cayera por el precipicio.

- ¿¡Eh!? – exclamó el pelimorado mientras que resistía caer por el precipicio colgando de unos cuantos peñascos irregulares de este – ¿Desde cuándo lo tenías pensado?

- ¿Qué importa? Resultó bien – dijo el chico mientras que comenzaba a caminar de vuelta a donde se encontraba su vasallo.

- ¡Qué cruel eres Len! – le gritó el ángel mientras que ahora sus rodillas ya no la podían por lo que cayó sentada y comenzó a jadear – ¿Cómo puedes lanzarlo por un precipicio?

- ¡Así es, ¿Cómo te atreves a tratar así a un demonio perfecto como…?! – preguntó mientras que escalaba por el precipicio y llegaba a asomarse por el borde de este, pero fue detenido por Miku.

- ¡Cállate Berenjena! – le gritó mientras levantaba uno de los prinnies que estaba cerca suyo y se lo lanzaba encima para que este explotara y mandara volando lejos a Gackupo.

El rubio después de ver cómo salía volando su contrincante volteó a ver quién le había dirigido la palabra, ahora extrañamente no estaba enojado, sino que más bien su rostro parecía sereno e inexpresivo.

- Oh… me había olvidado de ti… – comentó el rubio en voz alta causando que el ángel hiciera un puchero molesta.

- ¿Cómo puedes… decir eso? – pregunta entrecortadamente, volvió a tener problemas con la respiración y debilidad, sus piernas ya no le responderían por nada que intentase.

- Creo que tengo el derecho a decirlo – mencionó mientas comenzaba a acercarse al ángel que trataba ocultar su mal estado con muy malos resultados. Miku miraba a su amo sin comprender mucho, de hecho ya no entendía nada, pero aún así prefirió seguir callada. Cuando Len estuvo frente del ángel, este cerró los ojos y le mostró algo muy interesante que consiguió de la pelea con la Berenjena.

- M-Mi collar… – reconoció la rubia incrédula, mientras veía cómo efectivamente era su apreciado collar el que colgaba de la cadena que tenía sujeta Len demostrándosela abiertamente – ¿P-Por qué…?

- Es algo que acabo de encontrarme entre la ropa de ese tipo raro… – comentó sin más cómo si no fuera nada mientras volvía a abrir los ojos para ver a la ángel estupefacta con algo de diversión – Es tuyo ¿No? – preguntó como si todo lo que había escuchado antes no lo hubiera oído realmente.

- S-Sí… Graci…

- Nunca dije que te lo iba a entregar – le cortó tajante el rubio mientras que elevó un poco su mano colocando la piedra frente a él con tal de ver más detalladamente esta, se le hacía familiar pero no recordaba de dónde, le restó importancia pensando que quizás la había visto hace unos momentos cuando el ángel le ayudo, hablando del ángel estaba aún más confundida que antes, pero no decía nada, sólo se limitaba a observar fijamente un poco molesta lo que el demonio hacía con el collar.

Len se dio cuenta de la mirada de la chica y lanzó el collar al aire, la chica de inmediato intentó moverse para atraparlo, pero no era de sorprenderle que sus piernas no respondían por nada, de todos modos estaba cerca por lo que creyó que alcanzaría el collar, hasta que este se detuvo en la palma de la mano del chico.

- ¡Len! – exclamó preocupada cuando este había tocado la piedra del collar con sus manos - ¡Suéltalo ahora! – dice con las últimas fuerzas que tenía por lo que después de dolió fuertemente la cabeza, estaba por caerse hacia adelante, pero antes de ello alcanzó a colocar sus brazos para detenerse, pero por mala suerte estos le dolieron y se doblaron sus codos, hizo un gran esfuerzo para poder mantenerse firmemente y lo logró, pero ambos brazos les temblaban – El castigo divino... – dice apenas antes de levantar la cabeza.

Rin miró con un poco de horror al demonio igual que Miku quien miraba algo sorprendida, sabía que Len era fuerte, pero era la primera vez que veía algo así, después de todo aquella cosa venía del cielo. En la mano del rubio que apretaba fuertemente el collar había una llama de color blanco quemándole todo el puño derecho, este apenas tenía una expresión de molestia en el rostro, no de dolor, como si aquello simplemente fuese un piquete de un bicho o algo.

- ¿Esto quiere decir que soy un demonio pecador? – pregunta mientras que sonríe arrogantemente, la ángel asiente con la cabeza un poco asustada por el bien del demonio rubio – ¿¡Qué esperas para tomarlo!? Esto esta estúpidamente caliente – le dice el demonio sobre saltando al pequeño ángel, que volvió a asentir extrañada pero con una sonrisa muy feliz, como pudo intentó extender una mano mientras se seguía apoyando con la otra.

Len soltó el collar y este cayó directamente a las manos del ángel, que al hacer contacto se expandió una pequeña onda color celeste con una curiosa propiedad de ser cálida y curativa. Cuando esta llegó a Len, su brazo se recuperó al instante del golpe que le había dado Gackupo y restauró al pobre prinny que Miku había lanzado antes, dejándolo como nuevo. El color volvió al ángel al igual que sus fuerzas y de inmediato se puso de pie, sonreía alegremente mientras que se lanzaba sobre Len para abrazarlo.

- ¡Gracias Len! – la demonio miró con una gotita en la sien al ángel, mientras que el rubio obviamente se corrió hacía un lado logrando que el ángel cayera de cara, dejándole la nariz de color rojo – Jeje, bueno gracias de todas maneras, sin ti habría muerto.

- No debes agradecerme – dice el rubio mientras que al ángel se le iluminaron los ojos.

- ¿¡No seré que Len es un buen demonio después de todo!? – preguntó emocionada causando que al demonio se le hinchara una venita del enfado.

- ¡Claro que no, idiota! – le grita fuertemente haciendo que se volteara hacia atrás rodando hasta que una roca le detuvo – ¡No te confundas! Sólo lo hice por ese "algo bueno" que ofrecías, supongo que es dinero, ¿No? – le explica mientras que le extiende la mano esperando a que le pagase, el ángel sonrió y se puso de pie para caminar frente a él.

- Pues si lo quieres te lo daré, pero es algo mucho mejor que el dinero – al oír eso el demonio queda extrañado al igual que Miku, quien ahora se había acercado a ambos – Coloca tu mano en tu pecho – dijo mientras que ella hacía lo mismo y ambos demonio le obedecían - ¿Lo sienten?, es la calidez de sus corazones al hacer buenas acciones por los demás, es una gran sensación que supera todo…

Len se puso rojo del enfado por el hecho de que le habían tomado el pelo de menuda manera, cerró fuertemente su mandíbula como si quisiese romper sus propios dientes y después juntó mucho aire.

- Jeje a su alteza le han tomado el pelo – dice Miku divertida, causando que el enfado del rubio incrementara.

- ¡Idiota! – le grita nuevamente logrando sacar rodando a la chica un par de metros hacia atrás – ¡No te escaparás de esta, desde ahora como pago serás mi propia súbdita y tu rango es aún más bajo que el de los prinnies! – le grita ahora con una sonrisa maligna y arrogante mientras que le apuntaba con su dedo índice.

- ¿Eh? ¿Tu súbdita? – pregunta mientras intenta sentarse bien después de cómo la mando a rodar.

- ¡Así es, serás mi vasallo desde ahora en adelante, así que tendrás que seguirnos hasta que tu deuda de tu propia vida quede cubierta!

- ¿¡En serio, tendré que ir con ustedes!? – pregunta emocionada mientras se pone de pie - ¡Genial, no estaré sola!, además, tengo que encontrar la manera de verificar que el señor de los demonios este muerto y así podré volver con Rei-sama.

- Claro como digas, sólo debes obedecer a todo lo que diga, ¿Entiendes? – pregunta Len mientras que se a media vuelta para seguir caminando.

- ¡Sí!

Len se dio cuenta de que aún le molestaba su mano, por lo que abre y cierra su puño derecho varias veces, viendo que este no estaba para nada sanado a diferencia de su brazo, aún tenía una marca algo oscura en su palma y curiosamente esta marca tenía la forma de unas alas de demonio, pero le restó importancia. Los prinnies se acercaron a Rin rodeándola por completo, con una expresión muy feliz.

- ¿Eres un vasallo más bajo que nosotros, dood? –.

- ¡Es genial, dood –.

- Oh, encantada de conocerlos – dice mientras que se inclina en manera de saludo.

- ¡El placer es nuestro, dood! – exclaman todos mientras que Miku pasaba por el lado suyo siguiendo a Len.

- ¡Oigan, no se queden atrás estúpidos vasallos! – les llama la atención Len.

- ¡Sí! – dicen todos los prinnies y Rin mientras que se van caminando detrás de él también.

"Perdón Rei-sama, no lo he traicionado, aún llevo a cabo mi misión mientras a la vez intento encontrar sentimientos en los demonios… Realmente creo que los tienen, espero que me perdone después de todo ¡Volveré a verlo algún día!"

…

~En el cielo~

- ¡Rin! – exclama Rei mientras que escucha como aparece rápidamente Kiyoteru con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

- ¿¡Qué sucede Rei-sama!? – pregunta Kiyoteru mientras está jadeante por lo rápido que tuvo que correr para llegar.

- Jeje, olvide que Rin ya no está aquí y le serví un trozo de pastel como siempre – dice Rei mientras que ríe y deja ambos trozos del pastel que recién había preparado sobre la mesa, obviamente Kiyoteru se quitó las gafas y se golpeó al frente con su mano.

- ¿No quieres probar? – pregunta con un tono feliz, corre ambas sillas correspondientes a los puestos servidos y se sienta en uno.

- Ya que… - dice el castaño un poco resignado mientras que se sienta a su lado a probar el pastel, para su sorpresa estaba delicioso – Oye, ¿Me podías dar la receta?

- Ni pensarlo -.

Continuara…

_Bien, bien… Creo que eso ha sido suficiente, admito que fue muy improvisado lo último… Jeje, pero bueno es mejor así._

_Dato: si quieres imaginarse a los prinnies, muy simple, sólo busquen prinny en las imágenes aparecerán de inmediato n_n_

_Agradezco por sus reviews, realmente me he animado a seguir, ahora que ya estoy de vacaciones y mis padres no me volverán a molestar más, volveré a actualizar más seguido, lamento si hago mucho la espera a veces, pero juro de que no es adrede._

_Se despide con muchos besos para ustedes:_

_Alice._

_Sayonara~_


	5. Chapter 5: ¿Rinto?

_Hello minna, espero que tengan buen día si lo es y unos buenos sueños si es de noche, la verdad me he llevado un tiempo en pensar como seguir, pero creo de que la historia se armará rápido, espero que les guste._

_Adelante cap!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V: ¿Rinto?<strong>

- ¡Estoy cansada! – dice Miku mientras que sigue caminando al lado de Rin y detrás de Len, pero al ver a un prinny cerca, se le ocurrió una idea - ¡Cárguennos!

- ¿Dood? – fue lo único que pronunció el ser antes de ser amenazado por Miku con una lanza cerca de su cual, la cual evidentemente saco de no se donde – ¡De acuerdo, dood, todos a llevar a la jefa y a su alteza dood!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Rin pudo ver como ahora los prinnies cargaban a Len y Miku entre muchos de ellos. Estaba algo impresionada hasta que se dio cuenta de que estos comenzaron a correr, ella comenzó a acelerar el paso para que no la dejaran atrás.

- ¡E-Esperen! – pidió la pobre aprendiz de ángel mientras que intentaba seguirles el paso inútilmente, al igual que los prinnies hicieron caso omiso de ella, ya que si aflojaban el paso sabrían que los otros dos no tendrían piedad al castigarlos, entonces pensó – ¿P-Porqué no me ayudan también?

- Porque son vasallos de mayor rango que tú, no tienen porque servirte – respondió Len con un tono serio mientras que Miku se comenzó a reír suavemente.

- ¿¡Qué!? – preguntó la pobre chica mientras que aún intentaba seguirles el paso, pero es muy difícil para ella, Miku y Len le quitaron la mirada de encima y unos metros después el ángel tropezó y calló de cara, para su desgracia, los demonios ya estaban bastante adelante como para no percatarse de su incidente ni de su ausencia - ¡Esperen! – gritó la pobre, pero ya era muy tarde, se habían ido, intento seguirles con las pocas fuerzas que el quedaban, pero era imposible alcanzarlos – ¿Qué haré?

Se preguntó a sí misma, ya estaba oscureciendo, por lo que estimuló que no podían llegar muy lejos sin acampar, por lo que aún siguió caminando detrás de las múltiples huellas de prinnies que había en la arena, con esperanzas de llegar a reunirse con ellos antes de que amaneciera de nuevo, aunque era algo peligrosa la idea de caminar sola por la noche en ese mundo que parecía un desierto, no tenía ninguna mejor opción que esa, suspiró e intentó seguirles el rastro.

…

- ¿¡Cómo se atreven!? – se preguntó enojado por trigésima vez el pelimorado, estaba literalmente en medio de la nada del desierto – ¡Y para peor mi ropa fue arruinada! – dijo mientras se detenía unos segundos a examinarse a sí mismo, su ropa estaba rasgada, sobre todo la chaqueta, mientra que la rodilla de su pantalón ya no existía por ser quemada durante la explosión y la otra rodilla estaba rasgada por la caída, en la cual sufrió una herida en la pierna correspondiente, por lo que ahora estaba caminando con ayuda de un palo que era de la mitad de largo de él – Soy un asco… – se dijo a sí mismo mientras que levantaba un poco la vista hacia el horizonte, donde el sol ya se ocultaba – Ya anochecerá… Y no me parece que vaya a ser muy tranquila la noche, lo más probable es que haya una de esas inconvenientes tormentas de arena – de repente el recuerdo de una dulce sonrisa llegó a su mente, no pudo también sonreír un poco – Bueno, bueno, debo conservar la dignidad y encontrar un techo para dormir.

…

- A-Are… Creo que… ¡Definitivamente me he perdido! – gritó Rin frustrada antes de dejarse caer sentada en el suelo, el viento se había revuelto y junto con el se había llevado las huellas que habían quedado, dejándola en el peor laberinto, el desierto vacío.

Miró al cielo, pero en este no había estrella alguna, pensó que no tendría más opción que esperar a que le encontrasen, después de todo ya algún día le tocaría dormir en la intemperie, por lo que intentó acomodarse, pero le fue imposible ya que la fatiga no le dejaba tranquila, no tenía qué comer ni que beber, por lo que apenas pudiera ver mejor en el amanecer debería levantarse a buscar al menos a alguien que le pudiera ayudar por el momento… Suspiró con pesadez, su situación no era lo mejor y estaba conciente de eso, intentó dormir cerrando ambos ojos hasta que derepente una gran ráfaga de viento le sacudió todo su largo cabello haciendo que este le diera en toda la cara, comenzó a acomodárselo pero le fue inútil por culpa de otra ráfaga que le molestó, se sentó un poco atontada por el sueño e intentó nuevamente acomodarse el palo hacia atrás, lo cual le costó un poco, pero al hacerlo quedó petrificada.

- ¡U-U-Una tormenta! – gritó al ver como una pantalla de arena muy densa se movía desde no muy lejos, y rápidamente hacia ella – D-Debes estar de broma… – comenzó a mirar a todas las direcciones posibles en un intento de poder hallar algo más aparte de unos cactus – ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿¡Qué hago!? ¡Rei-sama ayúdame! – grita desesperada, en eso se da cuenta de que hay alguien más por ahí quien iba caminando hacia ella y a la vez de que la tormenta venía por el lado contrario – Eh… ¡Piensa rápido Rin! – se dice a si misma mientras empieza a correr hacia ese ser sea quien sea (obviamente había un 99.9% de probabilidades de que fuera demonio y digamos que con los que se había topado no eran… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Tratables?), comenzó a sacar su bastón mágico y cuando estuvo en una distancia algo más corta entre el ser y la tormenta, rápidamente dijo – ¡Reflect!

- ¿¡E-Eh!? – pregunta una voz femenina que provenía de la figura encapuchada que se le había acercado mientras empieza a ser levantada del suelo junto con el ángel – ¿¡P-Pero qué es esto!? – preguntó ahora mirando al ángel, quien al dirigirle la mirada de vuelta pudo ver como la capucha de su extraña prenda con la que se ocultaba se caía de su cabeza dejando al descubierto su mata de cabello color dorado como sol con un largo que llegaba unos 10 centímetros más abajo que sus hombros sosteniéndola en una alta coleta y sus ojos podían verse de un hermoso azul, rápidamente se apresuró a volver a esconderse – ¡N-No es lo que crees!… Y-Yo sólo… ¡Dime sobre que estamos paradas! – le exige la chica mientras que se vuelve a colocar la capucha.

En efecto, lo que había hecho el ángel era crear una "burbuja" de cristal, la cual podía reflejar todo, logrando que la arena se alejase de esta al contacto como un repelente, pero su objetivo no era ese, sino que era el de evitar quedar sepultadas bajo arena, se elevaron abordando esta mientras que permanecían unos momentos dentro, ya que esta tenía la obvia desventaja de no dejar pasar nada, ni la arena, ni el aire que respiraban.

- Esto… ¿Cómo debería explicártelo…? – dice el ángel pensativo causándole una crisis nerviosa a la chica que estaba con ella – Esta cosa es como un escudo que refleja todo, aunque ahora nos sirve sólo de protección… Está hecho de cristal y sólo se desvanecerá cuando yo lo quiera así… A menos que…

- A menos que… – repitió la chica temerosa.

- A menos que mi fuerza no sea la suficiente para mantenerla – mira hacia abajo y observa como el cristal que se encuentra debajo de sus pies comienza a brillar un poco y cada vez iba en aumento – Jeje… Creo que ya metí la… Pata… – dijo el ángel riendo nerviosamente mientras que la encapuchada se sintió desfallecer.

- ¿Eres un ángel cierto? Por que no luces como demonio – preguntó rápidamente mientras que no expresaba ninguna expresión en su voz.

- Sí… – responde apenas ya que después el cristal alrededor de ellas se desvaneció, ambas se miraron antes de caer obviamente gritando.

- ¡Estúpido ángel! – le dijo molesta la rubia de coleta mientras intentaba mantener puesta su capucha en vano.

- ¡P-Perdón pero tengo hambre! – dijo esta en respuesta.

- ¡Rinto! – llamó la chica de coleta en cuanto estaban casi llegando al piso.

En ese momento apareció un tercer ser, un chico de cabello corto pero con el flequillo un poco largo, profundos ojos azules, vestido con una camisa blanca y unos shorts café que llegaban hasta el comienzo de su rodilla… Pero lo que más resaltaba en él en ese momento fueron sus enormes alas color morado.

- ¿¡Llamaste, Lenka!? – pregunta el chico mientras que atajaba a la chica rubia de coleta ente sus brazos – Deja de ponerte en problemas.

- ¡Idiota, sálvala! – le ordena señalando a el ángel que ya había tocado el suelo y ahora se podía diferenciar de la arena apenas con bastante dificultad, además de no se por la arena que los separaba y el hecho de que Lenka se cubría con su manga para respirar, Rinto pudo haber visto como esta se avergonzaba con un sonrojo por su anterior comentario.

- De acuerdo – acepta el rubio mientras que comienza a descender.

Rápidamente llegan donde Rin, Rinto con sus alas los cubre a los tres de la tormenta, Lenka atendió a Rin, quien se encontraba inconciente por la arena que tomó y por lo dificultosa e incluso casi imposible que le resultó respirar.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunta Lenka mientras que la sacude suavemente, pero esta no responde – … ¿Qué hacemos, Rinto?

…

- ¿Huh? Que bueno que logramos salir a tiempo del desierto, se avecinaba una estúpida tormenta… – comentó sin importancia la demonio de cabellos color agua – ¿Qué opina, alteza?

- … Miku – le llama después de una pausa en la que se encontraba pensativo de brazos cruzados, estaban cerca de un pueblo, en una zona hecha sólo de roca similar a el lugar en el que estaba el vertedero donde despertó, los prinnies se encargaban de la comida y Miku estaba recostada en el suelo leyendo una revista. La aludida soltó un pequeño sonido en señal de que escuchaba – ¿No está muy callado?

La demonio se incorpora mirando un poco extrañada a el príncipe, pero tenía razón. Se puso a pensar detenidamente hasta que halló la respuesta – ¡No está Rin!

- He, como pensaba, escapó y de seguro ahora debe andar por ahí buscando como volver, no soportaría estar en mi mundo – dice el chico mientras que los prinnies le colocan una mesa en frente para que comience a cenar.

- No creo que escapara… Se veía muy débil como para hacer algo así por si sola – dice la chica en respuesta mientras que también los prinnies le colocan una mesa.

- Pues lo que sea, su deber es volver si aún recuerda que es mi vasallo – responde el rubio, le sirvieron un plato que lucía delicioso a simple vista y el comenzó a comer sin prisas.

- Hm… – produce la chica pensativa mientras baja la mira hacia la comida sin quitar el pensamiento de porque la rubia no se encontraba con ellos – Gracias por la comida…

Se paró en alto una oreja de Len mientras que todos los prinnies sienten un infarto al mismo tiempo, todos le quedan mirando extraño, y cuando vuelve a levantar la mirada y se encuentra con eso se molesta.

- ¿¡Que tiene de malo intentar ser diferente a veces!? – pero ante ese comentario Len sólo rió.

- Moo… – dice la chica enfadada antes de comenzar a cenar.

…

"¿Por qué se siente tan cálido y reconfortante?". Pasa por la mente del ángel mientras que se acurrucaba aún sin abrir los ojos entre unas suaves mantas, en ese entonces logró procesar todo lo que había sucedido hasta antes de que perdiera la conciencia, causando que se despertara de golpe asustada, reincorporándose en la cama lo más rápido que pudo mientras examinaba a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué pasó? – pregunta algo desorientada mientras que observa la habitación color crema en la que se encontraba, había la cama que estaba ocupando y una alfombra al lado de esta, una mesita de noche a un lado y al otro una silla en la que estaba sentada la chica de pelo rubio y coleta que respondía al nombre de Lenka – ¿Qué es este lugar? – suelta finalmente el ángel dejando su mirada sobre la chica que estaba con ella.

- Despertaste algo curiosa hoy, ¿No? – pregunta mientras que se pone de pie camino a la puerta que se encontraba a un costado de la habitación, Rin le miró un poco confusa exigiendo respuestas de todo, Lenka al ver esto se rió suavemente – Tranquila después de la tormenta como no pudiste respirar bien en medio de la tormenta cuando tu "burbuja de cristal" se rompió, quedaste inconciente y te trajimos a aquí – explicó con una sonrisa.

- Espera… – llama tímidamente el ángel a la chica, quien giraba la perilla sin poder abrir la puerta ya que le interrumpió – ¿Trajimos? ¿Había alguien más?

- No, llegó cuando yo lo llamé, ¿Puedes pararte? – preguntó la rubia de coleta, pero antes de que Rin le pudiera responder escuchó un sonido del estómago del ángel, causando que este se pusiera rojo de la vergüenza, Lenka volvió a reír – Cierto, cierto, no has comido, vamos – le invita mientras que le extiende la mano amablemente, esta le acepta sin titubear, pero aún avergonzada.

- Mi nombre es Rin y soy una aprendiz de ángel – se presenta la chica al recordar que no sabían sus nombres.

- Un gusto Rin, yo soy Lenka y como tal vez notes, soy humana – especificó la chica causando sorpresa en el ángel, la verdad no lo había notado para nada, en ningún momento se fijó en ello, realmente era muy despistada, comenzó a examinar a la chica por todas partes para ver si era cierto, mientras que a Lenka se le resbaló una gotita de sudor por la sien – Parece que despertaste con energías – mencionó mientras terminó finalmente por abrir la puerta y comenzar a caminad con el ángel por el pasillo de la casa.

- ¿Cómo es que terminaste aquí Lenka? – pregunta la chica un poco curiosa.

- Jeje… Pura casualidad, llegué aquí cuando apenas era una bebé, no recuerdo nada de mis padres o del otro mundo del que vengo, sólo estoy segura de que de alguna manera llegué aquí y fui acogida sin problema por una familia, aunque claro no todos los demonios son iguales – respondió con algo de tristeza en sus ojos, cuando llegaron al comedor de la casa, ahí se encontraba sentado un chico de cabello rubio, quien estaba desayunando con gran alegría, Rin al verlo sintió un escalofrío y a la vez nostalgia, pero este sonrió muy feliz cuando se percató de su presencia.

- Buenos días – saludó mientras que dejaba a un lado los cubiertos – Luces mejor que ayer – comenta el chico a Rin.

- Parece que ya podrás estar como antes, tenemos suerte de que Rinto se encontraba cerca – informó Lenka mientras iba por unos platos y vasos a la despensa.

- ¿Rinto? – pregunta el ángel mientras que su mirada recae obviamente en el demonio.

- Sip, un gusto… Eh…

- Rin, Namine Rin, aprendiz de ángel – se presenta sonriendo.

- Namine, se me hace familiar, pero nunca te he visto antes… Bueno, yo soy Kagamine Rinto.

- ¿K-Kagamine? – pregunta la chica sintiéndose desfallecer.

- Si, ¿Que pasa Rin? – pregunta Lenka algo preocupada por la expresión de la rubia.

- Esto… Por casualidad… ¿No tendrás un hermano o primo? – preguntó Rin con una voz un poco rasposa, Rinto miró hacia arriba un poco pensativo.

- Sip, el pequeño Lenny – responde con una sonrisa a lo que el ángel se estremece – ¿Por qué? – pregunta algo extrañado mientras bebía algo de jugo.

- Si no me equivoco… Soy su vasallo… – al oír eso Rinto se atragantó e hizo un esfuerzo de no ahogarse, mientras que Lenka casi se tropieza.

- ¿¡Cómo!? – preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo sin poder creérselo.

- Es cierto…

- Es imposible… Len… Está muerto – dijo Rinto con algo de dolor, mientras que Lenka no sabía que más podía hacer además de sólo observar a Rinto.

- No lo está, me separé de él ayer antes de la tormenta – aseguró la rubia.

- Nadie ha sabido nada sobre él durante 2 años, yo mismo me aseguré de buscarlo bien, ¿¡Dónde le encontraste!? – pregunta Rinto comenzando a sentir rabia y demostrarla en sus ojos iracundos, lo cual causó una gran sorpresa en el ángel, su actitud anterior había sido muy diferente pero aún así cambió drásticamente.

- En un vertedero, fue por casualidad – respondió la chica.

- ¿U-Un vertedero? – pregunta extrañado Rinto, luego baja la mirada algo pensativo y ansioso, Lenka se acerca a él y posa su mano sobre su hombro, causando que este se sorprendiera un poco, levantó la mirada hacia ella.

- Vamos – propuso Lenka con una sonrisa a lo que Rinto asintió.

- Rin, ¿Sabes por donde puede estar ahora?

- Ahora estaban camino al castillo del rey de los demonios – respondió.

- Así que hacia casa… Queda muy lejos… Pero si pasaron por el desierto… ¡Creo que ya sé! – exclama animado mientras se pone de pie, toma a Lenka de la mano y también a Rin cuando llegó a su lado, luego arrastra a ambas a la salida, saca sus alas moradas y emprende vuelo con las rubias.

…

- Alteza, ya es hora de despertar – mueve del hombro a Len pero este no reacciona.

Hacia un rato ya que había amanecido, los prinnies se encargaban del desayuno mientras que Miku intentaba por trigésima vez despertar al rubio, en vano nuevamente, pero ella era un demonio y tenía límite de paciencia y treinta veces es mucho.

- De acuerdo… – se puso de pie y fue en busca de un prinny, el pobre no alcanzó a reaccionar ya que el demonio ya lo tenía sobre el aire, este comenzó a patalear pero fue en vano – ¡Qué te despiertes!

Le lanza el prinny y este se cubre los ojos antes de explotar, pero para su sorpresa, no lo hace, al descubrirse los ojos siente aún más miedo ya que ve que el príncipe de los demonios lo había atajado y ahora lo tenía entre sus manos con mucha ira.

- D-Dood…

- Así que intentabas despertarme con una explosión… ¿Miku? – preguntó el rubio molesto mientras que apretaba al pobre prinny que tenía entre sus manos, dejándolo sin aire.

- Alteza usted es quien quiere llegar al castillo lo más rápido posible, no puedo hacer milagros por ti – responde la demonio indiferente mientras que se sienta a comer – Vamos el desayuno está listo – le indica su puesto mientras que comienza a comer una bola de arroz.

- Tsk – maldice el rubio – Bueno – responde mientras comienza a caminar hacia el lugar y lanza al pobre prinny hacia a tras suyo.

- ¡Dood! – grita el prinny antes de explotar.

- Rin aún no vuelve – informa la chica sin causar ninguna inmutación en el chico que comía un pedazo de carne.

- ¿Y a mi qué? – pregunta indiferente – Quizás ahora si que se murió.

- ¡Pues deberías considerarlo de nuevo! – escucha una voz a sus espaldas que le causó un escalofrío, se puso de pie rápidamente para ver a quien temía que le pertenecía la voz, por su mala suerte, estaba en lo cierto – Tiempo sin vernos, hermanito.

- Rinto…

- ¿¡Rinto!? – salta emocionada Miku – ¡No estás muerto, lo sabía! – dice felizmente, pero intenta ocultarlo cuando recibe una mirada asesina de parte de Len.

- Claro que no Miku, creo que había algo que se te había perdido Lenny.

- ¡No me llames así! – le grita el rubio molesto, detrás de una de las extendidas alas del rubio mayor se asomó el ángel - ¿¡Cómo lo encontraste!?

- Él y Lenka me encontraron después de que me dejaran atrás y de perderme en el desierto.

- ¿L-Lenka? – preguntó el rubio palideciendo.

- Hola Len – se asoma la rubia de cola detrás de la otra ala de Rinto – Ha pasado tiempo, ¿No?

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, pues he actualizado lo más rápido posible, así que no me asesinen Dx<em>

_Recién hoy volví a tener Internet, pero muchas gracias por sus reviews! No me los esperaba_

_**Grim D. Ruki: **__Gracias. Rui aparecerá en un futuro n_n_

_**Yami Susaku Kagamine: **__Muchas gracias, aquí está la conti._

_Se despide:_

_Alice_

_Sayonara~_


	6. Chapter 6: Tras la muerte del rey

_Hello, ¿Cómo va todo? Pues para mi horrible sin tener Internet en mucho tiempo y sin poder actualizar, perdonen la demora, realmente se me congeló el cerebro en parte de este cap, ._. pero bueno, no pasa nada, ustedes tranquilas, solo siéntense, tengan 10 palomitas a mano (mis caps son muy cortos asi que no necesitan más) y aquí viene el Cap! n_n_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI: Tras la muerte del rey.<strong>

- Hola Len – se asoma la rubia de cola detrás de la otra ala de Rinto – Ha pasado tiempo, ¿No?

El silencio reinó por unos segundos, todos los demonios y la humana se miraban entre ellos incómodos en su totalidad, mientras que la pobre ángel se encontraba en medio de los cuatro sin comprender nada de lo que sucedía, paso su mirada de un lado a oto varias veces hasta que se le ocurrió preguntar de una vez por todas y al ver sus opciones, optó por preguntar a Lenka.

- ¿Q-Qué sucede? – le susurró acercándose a ella.

- Pues resulta que al parecer ha habido traición, ¿No Rinto? – dijo Len con una sonrisa burlona – ¿Sabes qué significa ser de la realeza y fingir tu propia muerte por conveniencia, ¿Cierto?

- ¡Eso no es verdad!

- T-Tranquilo Rinto… – intentó calmarlo la humana.

- ¿Entonces miento? Según lo que he escuchado después de despertar tú te encontrabas muerto al igual que el vejestorio – dijo refiriéndose a su propio padre.

- No lo llames así, estaba conciente de que eras un estúpido, pero este es un nuevo nivel de idiotez Lenny.

- Tú eres el que parece idiota con aquellas ropas de plebeyo, pareces uno de esos demonios que no pueden vivir por su propia cuenta y buscan contratista, ¿Seguro de que no te uniste a los "campesinos"? – pregunta con gran burla.

La verdad es que la sociedad de los demonios era realmente desordenada, pero aún así era fácil reconocer su sencilla clasificación. La cúspide de la pirámide era la realeza, la cual variaba no según sangre, sino que dependía de que demonio era capaz de llamarse a sí mismo señor de los demonios y vencer al anterior gobernador. Luego le seguían sus vasallos y habitantes de sus casas que realmente no podían ser demonios cualesquiera, desde los guerreros hasta los criados eran gente especialmente seleccionada, por lo que se encontraban con habilidades de las más extrañas. Después de ello venían los demonios mercantes, que eran los que abastecen a todas las ciudades, ellos tienen autoridad y respeto sobre los demás. Los cuales eran llamados campesinos, que son los que por no obtener el dinero suficiente para sus gastos, deben trabajar para conseguirlo ellos mismos, está dividido en los que trabajan, ya sea en un campo propio para obtener los productos directamente sólo para ellos, o los que se emplean con algún mercante para obtener un salario. Como base de la pirámide están los abundantes prinnies, que realmente son almas pecadoras que fueron enviadas al infierno con tal de que paguen el peso de su pecado trabajando ahí como la esclavitud de los demonios, una vez reúnan el dinero necesario, pueden por fin volver a renacer. Y por último y poco comunes, están los demonios de contratos, tratan de escaparse al mundo de los humanos para poder hallar uno que tenga sus sentidos lo suficientemente desarrollados y acepte sellar un contracto con él, como los demonios no pueden ser vistos a los ojos humanos normales sólo pueden aparecerse en sus sueños, pero los contratistas que no pueden sentirlos despiertos son muy débiles, los que logran sentir su presencia son aquellos que tienen más vitalidad espiritual, duran más tiempo y son capaces de proporcionarles más poderes mágicos. La relacion entre ellos debe ser equitativa, el demonio obtiene la fuerza y vitalidad del humano mientras que este se vuelve un "eslavo" para él, obedecerle a un llamado es una obligación, aunque aún así existen demonios que asesinan contratistas para volver a ser libres y lograr robar toda su vitalidad y fuerzas.

- Decidí dejar a la realeza, es cierto, me oculté, pero sólo busqué mi propia felicidad…

- Los demonios no son felices sin causar sufrimiento, además, lo que hiciste fue sólo traición, es egoísta dejar a tu pueblo sólo por tu propio bien.

- ¿En lugar del tuyo? – preguntó Rinto causando que Len se estremeciera – ¿Los demonios no son felices sin causar sufrimiento? – rió un poco – ¿No fuiste tu también el que dijo, los demonios viven de traiciones, sólo ven lo que les convienen, un demonio de verdad sólo vela por él y por nadie más, ser egoísta y cruel, es el demonio y ideal?

- … -

- La verdad es que deseabas que siguiera siendo de la realeza para poder matarme algún día como un "accidente" y después ser el que sigue en la línea del trono, ¿No? – preguntó ahora un poco espeluznante, las dos rubias se alejaron de él – ¡Al igual que lo hiciste con nuestro padre!

Rinto saltó al ataque con una espada, pero Len lo contrarrestó de inmediato sacando su propia arma. Ambos saltaron unos metros hacia atrás, la batalla había iniciado, Miku se había unido a las demás féminas sin comentar nada, en su rostro sólo había una expresión un poco triste, mientras que Len sonreía ampliamente y Rinto sentía la ira en sus venas.

- Que mal… Resultó que fuiste más astuto de lo que pensé, pero no lo suficiente…

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó molesto.

- Es cierto, ese era mi plan, matarlos algún día para quedarme en el trono, pero yo pensaba enfrentarlos directamente, no soy ningún cobarde… Además, yo no maté al viejo ese.

- ¡Mientes! – volvió a abalanzarse sobre él, blandiendo su espada, más aún así Len lo tumbó golpeándolo con su codo en el flanco izquierdo, puesto que lo tenía descubierto, luego colocó su espada apuntándole en el cuello.

- Ya te lo dije, no fui yo, si quieres comprobarlo, te puedo asesinar aquí y ahora para que veas que no tengo miedo a matarte de frente.

- … -

- Muy bien – dijo Len mientras sonreía macabramente y se preparaba para matarlo, pero no le cortó el cuello, sino que clavó la espada a un lado, muy cerca de él, miró algo molesto hacia las demás.

- Creo que con el collar no soy tan inútil – soltó la rubia que había hecho un rápido conjuro con su barita – ¿Estás bien Rinto? – preguntó la chica preocupada pero él estaba concentrado en otra cosa.

- ¿No fuiste tú? – preguntó un poco atónito.

- Tsk. No… Quién sea que lo hizo me quitó el placer de vencerlo, no se como se supone que murió, pero no me metas a mi en eso.

- E-Entonces… ¿¡Quién fue el desgraciado!? – su gritó llegó a asustar a las tres chicas.

- No lo sé, pero me sorprende que no haya reclamado el trono, aquí hay gato encerrado – responde Len mientras que quita su espada y la coloca en su hombro.

- ¿Miku, sucede algo? – preguntó Lenka mirando a la demonio con su rostro preocupado.

- Nada, sólo que nunca creí que llegaría a esta situación – respondió la chica sin mirarle, con los ojos puestos en Rinto.

- Ni yo… – concordó Rin.

- De acuerdo, ¿Porque no vienen entonces a nuestra casa? – preguntó Rinto colocándose de pie nuevamente.

- ¡Buena idea! – coincidió Lenka – queda cerca de aquí, podrían descansar y pasar cuanto tiempo quieran allí, además hace tiempo que no nos vemos, ¿No, Len?

- Sí – respondió el chico un poco pensativo.

- De acuerdo devuelta a casa se ha dicho – anunció Rinto mientras que sacaba sus alas – Muy bien, los que no puedan volar… Supongo que sólo son Rin y Lenka, ¿No? – preguntó mirando a Miku.

- Sí, yo puedo seguirles… Aunque no pueda recorrer distancias muy largas, no se preocupen por mí – respondió ella con una sonrisa forzada.

- ¡Muy bien! Veo que sigues siendo fuerte igual que siempre – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Gracias – respondió un poco triste bajando un poco la mirada.

- En ese caso, Len, ¿No te importaría llevarte a Lenka? – preguntó causando sorpresa en ambos rubios aludidos.

- No, no importa – respondió cambiando su reacción actuando con desinterés.

- ¡Muy bien! Rin, ven conmigo, nosotros iremos a la cabeza.

- ¡De acuerdo! – respondió feliz con una sonrisa.

Así los 3 demonios emprendieron vuelo, Rinto sacó sus alas color morado mientras que Len sacó unas alas color negro y Miku hizo crecer sus pequeñas alas negras un poco, lo suficiente como para que pudiera recorrer una distancia prudente. Rinto tomó al ángel en brazos despegando con gran energía.

Rin miró al resto que se encontraba siguiéndoles, al parecer Lenka hablaba normalmente con Len, lo cual le extrañó, ya que siempre le había visto ser malvado o cortante con el resto, al parecer se llevaba bien con la humana…

- ¿Te extraña? – preguntó Rinto interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, el ángel le miró un poco curiosa asintiendo con la cabeza.

- ¿Sabes por qué Len es tan malo? – devolvió Rin la pregunta con un poco de curiosidad, Rinto soltó una risita.

- Bueno, pues eso de que él siempre ha sido malo no es cierto…

-¿¡Eh!? ¿En serio? – preguntó más intrigada.

- Sí, se volvió así porque…

…

- Mamá… ¿Por qué me siento tan mal? – preguntó un pequeño niño de inocente apariencia, mientras que la mujer a quien llamaba "mamá" lo acurrucaba entre las sábanas de su cama.

- Estás enfermo Len – dijo la madre con una dulce y cariñosa voz, cuando acabó de cobijarlo, le plantó un cálido beso en la frente – Es normal que sientas algo de dolor…

- Pero papá y Rinto nunca han estado enfermos… Tú tampoco mamá – dijo comenzando a toser después ello.

- Eso es otra cosa… Pero no te preocupes, mañana te prometo que todo estará mejor – aseguró mientras se resbalaba una sola lágrima por su mejilla, Len alargó un brazo y le quitó la lágrima con su mano.

- Gracias mamá, te amo – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa antes de que los párpados le pesaran y comenzara a quedarse dormido.

- Yo también Len… – dijo la mujer en un susurro con un toque triste en su voz, se dispuso a irse de la habitación, apagó la luz de la vela y se detuvo a ver a su hijo por última vez – Por eso… Sé que estarás bien – dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación dejándola completamente en las sombras.

…

- Nuestra madre fue una mujer bastante fuerte hasta el último momento, todos la amábamos… Murió poco después de eso, pero al parecer para Len fue el que lo sintió peor que todos… que no pudo soportar con ello… Sí alguien te dejó una herida tan profunda dentro de ti por haberlo amado, es normal pensar de que una buena solución para acabar con ese dolor sea "evitar amar y el amor" Él es bueno en verdad… Pero si quieres ser bueno en el infierno debes ser fuerte, supongo que por eso busca la fuerza con tanto empeño, así quizás el podría volver a sonreír – dijo Rinto como último de su relato.

- P-Pero esa no es la verdadera salida… Perder a alguien si puede ser doloroso, pero el dolor existe en ese momento como prueba de que alguna vez hubo amor y felicidad ahí – dijo Rin sin poder aceptar las palabras del rubio, Rinto se quedó mirándola un poco sorprendido, pero luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- No es tan fácil como crees… ¿Dime que prefieres? ¿Tener una mascota para pasar tiempo con ella aún teniendo en cuenta de que esta va a morir pronto, o evitarte el encariñarte con ella en ese periodo para evitar el sufrimiento? La vida no es tan amable, si los momentos tristes son más que los felices, entonces… ¿Por qué sentir algo? Es mejor eliminar a ambos por igual, porque así no tendrías que sentir todo el sufrimiento y sólo perderías un poco de felicidad por ello.

- Pero es por aquellos pequeños momentos felices por los que llegas a amar a alguien incluso por diminutos que sean… ¿Crees que vale la pena perder algo pan pequeño pero tan poderoso? – respondió Rin con el rostro un poco serio, pero a la vez curioso.

- Quien sabe… – dijo como única respuesta dejando a Rin con su curiosidad sin satisfacer y con un puchero por ello – ¡Llegamos! – anunció Rinto con energía.

De nuevo se asomaba la casita humilde en la que vivían Rinto y Lenka, las 5 criaturas (tres demonios, un humano y un ángel) entraron por la puerta principal, Miku y Rin se detenían a mirar cada detalle con lo curiosas que eran, pero Len con su postura "seria" se limitaba a seguir el pequeño recorrido que hacía Lenka.

- Y… Aquí está la cocina, pueden tomar asiento si gustan – dijo finalizando su recorrido, Rin miró hacia su estómago y sintió como este le pedía comida a gritos, recordó que en la mañana no había podido comer nada, por lo que se le iluminaron los ojos y sintió con la cabeza varias veces, al ver su reacción Lenka rió un poco – Pues adelante, ¿Qué esperas?

Rin se sentó de inmediato en la mesa como una pequeña niña que espera a que su madre le sirva su platillo favorito. Todo el resto también tomó asiento y comenzaron a comer, pero Rin no lo hizo sin antes agradecer por la comida.

- ¡Esto es delicioso! – exclamó Rin feliz después de probar su desayuno, debía admitir que tenía tanto apetito que la comida se le hacía la más deliciosa que había probado.

- N-No es para tanto, debe ser por tu apetito… – dijo Lenka con un poco de vergüenza.

Después de esas palabras Rin cayó en cuenta de algo… Era cierto, no había comido nada desde hace varias horas… Pero entonces, ¿Cómo fue que tuvo las energías suficientes para usar magia hace unos momentos para evitar que Len matara a Rinto? Ella nunca había sido capaz de hacer un hechizo del completo correcto… Menos si no poseía fuerzas para ello, entonces…

Rin miró sorprendida a Len, veía como hablaba con Lenka y Rinto… Pero sus voces actuales parecían muy distantes a sus oídos, en ese entonces recordó…

_-"Él es bueno en verdad… Pero si quieres ser bueno en el infierno debes ser fuerte, supongo que por eso busca la fuerza con tanto empeño, así quizás el podría volver a sonreír"-_

- ¿Qué tanto miras? – preguntó Len un poco molesto, Rin salió de sus pensamientos y quedó al tanto de su situación, sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco.

- ¡N-No es nada, idiota! – dijo mientras que miraba hacia otro lado molesta y continuaba con su comida.

- ¿Pero que diantres le pasa ahora? – se pregunta confundido el demonio – Para ser un ángel eres poco cordial – dijo mientras que le restaba importancia y volvía a comer.

Rinto miró a Len y después pasó su mirada hacía Rin… Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios y después siguió merendando…

- _Ya veo, ya veo… Es porque se parece a "ella", ¿Cierto, Lenny? -_

- ¿En qué estás pensando Rinto? – le preguntó la dulce voz de Lenka, haciéndolo saltar del susto.

- ¡N-No me des esos sustos, Lenka! – le grita molesto recibiendo una pequeña risita de parte de la rubia – Bueno… ¿Qué planeas hacer ahora, Len?

- ¿Eh? – la pregunta lo tomó desprevenido en medio de un bocado, intentó tragar rápido, pero se atraganto, así que bebió su vaso de leche rápido, después cuando volvió a respirar sintió la risa de Rinto – No… Vuelvas… A hacer eso, desgraciado.

- No seas así Len, él no lo hizo con intención – dijo Rin defendiendo a Rinto.

- Lo dices porque no lo conoces, angelito – dijo con un poco de burla.

- Hasta donde sé es mucho mejor que tu en muchos aspectos – dijo el ángel molesto, Len le ignoró y miró hacia Rinto.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? -.

- Pues… Siempre has planeado gobernar este mundo, ahora que nadie está en tu camino, ¿Qué harás? – dijo mientras que le miraba seriamente, Len se sorprendió un poco, pero sus palabras eran ciertas, y realmente planeaba tomar el trono como lo había querido hacer todo este tiempo… Pero conocía a su hermano y estaba conciente de que tenía alguna razón oculta para preguntar eso.

- ¿Qué te importa eso? – dijo evadiéndolo mientras volvía a su comida.

- Pues me parece interesante el que al final el más pequeño de la familia se haga cargo, por cierto… Nadie en estos 2 años ha logrado conseguir el trono, el castillo se encuentra vacío y todos los demonios hacen de las suyas como siempre, ¿Qué harás?

- Je… ¡Pues pondré a todos esos idiotas en su lugar! – aseguró con su sonrisa arrogante de siempre.

- Miku… ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Lenka, la demonio de coletas ni siquiera había tocado su comida.

- N-Nada – dijo mientras que sonreía nerviosamente.

- … De acuerdo… - dijo Lenka poco convencida.

- Muy bien… hablemos de cosas importantes… Realmente el castillo se encuentra abandonado, los sirvientes y "nobles" desaparecieron… - dijo Rinto volvió a una postura seria.

- En ese caso, ¿Por qué nadie ha reclamado el trono?

- Porque no pueden… No sin el "Libro de los Demonios"

- ¿Se perdió el libro? – preguntó algo indiferente Len mientras que tomaba su taza de té y bebía de ella un poco.

- No es un simple "perder", ya que asaltaron el lugar, no se sabe donde pudo haber quedado, pero supongo que no deben saber para que sirve… Sino ya habría alguien más en el trono.

- Qué pérdida de tiempo más grande nos ocasionan la gente así de ignorante, hubiera sido mejor si cualquier idiota lo este ocupando y matarlo en lugar de tener que buscarlo… Realmente me desagrada… Pero bueno, solo me queda matar a los idiotas para recuperarlo – dijo mientras que comenzaba a ponerse de pie – Estuvo delicioso… – fue su único comentario a Lenka – Ahora debo partir a buscar el Libro de los Demonios, ¡Vámonos de aquí, Miku! – le ordenó a la demonio, quien acató la orden sin decir nada, sólo se puso de pie y fue detrás de él.

Len abrió la puerta de la casa, pero antes de que lograra salir Rin le tomó de la manga de su brazo, llamándole la atención, volteó a verle un poco molesto, pero eso no cambió la determinación en el rostro del ángel.

- Iré con ustedes, no permitiré que mates más gente y estaré ahí para impedírtelo personalmente – dijo con una seriedad impropia de ella, más aún así en sus palabras había un poco de dolor. Len sonrió de lado ante lo oído.

- ¿A sí, con que derecho me seguirás, ángel de dios? – preguntó arrogante.

- Soy tu vasallo, y mi deber es seguirte, pero también soy un ángel, por lo que mi otro deber es también intentar ablandar tu corazón, no importa si es que fallo, al menos llevé a cabo mi misión sin importar los riesgos o resultados.

- Je… Veamos que tal te va en ambas – dijo con una sonrisa siniestra, Rin le extendió la mano, como señal de aceptar el reto, Len por su parte estrechó su mano con gusto declarando, su extraña "relación"… Enemigos naturales, aliados en los problemas que aparezcan de ahora en adelante.

- ¡Vámonos rápido! – dijo Miku con extraños ánimos después de haber estado muy seria todo ese tiempo.

- Sí, pero primero, Rinto dime una cosa – pidió casi en orden el rubio, con Miku a un lado y Rin al otro.

- ¿Qué más deseas saber? – preguntó Rinto mientras que se ponía de pie y se acercaba a ellos para despedirles.

- Bien Rinto, ¿Entonces porque no te estás encargando de este lugar? Pudiste haber ejercido tu lugar en el trono, después de la muerte del viejo – preguntó el rubio la cosa menos pensada, mirando seriamente a su hermano.

- No creo que deba responderlo… - dijo desviando la mirada hacia un lado mientras metía sus manos en sus bolsillos.

- Sólo dilo, tienes una razón, eso lo sé y quiero saber cual… – dijo acercándose unos pasos a él amenazadoramente, pero quedó en un terrible silencio de inmediato cuando Lenka se quitó el guante que llevaba en la mano derecha le mostró su palma al desnudo, demostrándole específicamente un tatuaje con formas de un par de alas de demonio color morado en esta – No… – negó en lo bajo, lo suficiente como para que los demás no pudieran oír, mientras que en su mente no obtenía una explicación clara de lo que debía admitir, incluso teniendo todas las pruebas en frente de sí mismo. Las ropas, su hogar, el hecho de que Rinto viste así… Sólo significaba una cosa.

Lenka se puso de pie con una mirada seria y un rostro inexpresivo, colocándose al lado de Rinto para enfrentar lo que vendría…

- Así es Len, yo hice un contrato con Rinto después de la muerte del rey…

Continuara…

_Muy bien, ¿Qué les ha parecido?_

_Quizás más de alguien ya habrá pensado que les deje abandonados…_

_Pero la verdad es que como los capítulos de este fic son cortos, haré el esfuerzo de por lo menos subir mínimo uno cada 2 semanas, contando que pronto volveré a clases… TwT_

_Pero bueno, como dije, ese será como el tiempo en que tarde en actualizar, además de que volveré a actualizar Darling & Promise pronto, pero aún así las que me leen ahí espero que comprendan que también demoro porque me esfuerzo en hacer largos capítulos para ustedes, por lo que espero que no estén tan molestas, mas aun así se que tardo bastante y cuando acabe mis fic, pueden quemarme viva… No, no servirá con una simple bala, soy una bruja y muero sólo si me queman xD así que ya saben._

_Bueno, sentía que hacer todo el fic basado en Disgaea no sería lo suficientemente satisfactorio para los que ya vieron la serie, por lo cual le agregué algunas cosas, si opinan que está bien y tienen sugerencias, siempre las recibo así que pueden simplemente dejarlas en un simple review. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

_PD: casi todos los demonios aquí tienen alas, el que las ocupen o no es otra cosa xD._

_Se despide:_

_Alice._

_Sayonara~  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7: Corazón Roto

_Muy bien… se preguntarán porqué no he subido nada como dije que lo haría, pues no quiero contarles razones esta vez porque son algo personales, mi familia no ha estado muy bien últimamente, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con ustedes y sus ganas de leer, así que comenzaré con el capítulo~_

_Disfruten de la lectura y que duerman con prinnies e-e_

_ADVERTENCIA: Producciones Marie-Rin-Love no se hace responsable de sueños con ángeles, demonios, drogas o prinnies. Por favor, leer lo siguiente siendo consciente de eso y bajo su propio riesgo, gracias por leer._

…

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII: Corazón roto.<strong>

- Así es Len, yo hice un contrato con Rinto después de la muerte del rey…

Len simplemente se volteó aún un poco pálido por el impacto de la noticia, les dio la espalda y con la voz más firme que pudo ordenó a sus vasallos.

- Vámonos… - salió del lugar sin más, sin decir adiós, sin mirarlos, sin esperar alguna explicación, solo desapareció. Rin y Miku se miraron dudosas entre ellas y enseguida le siguieron.

- E-Espere alteza… - le pide Miku mientras intenta alcanzarlo junto con Rin.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta con un tono frío y rasposo, lo que causó un escalofrió en ambas chicas de inmediato, pero Miku aún así se mantuvo firme.

- ¿Por qué escapaste así? – preguntó lo más seria e inmutable posible.

- Yo no escapé Miku, sólo me fui antes de escuchar algo que no deseaba saber – respondió mientras seguía con su paso firme.

- Pero…

- ¿Vas a continuar vasallo? – le corta en un tono amenazante.

- … - se queda en silencio y baja la cabeza.

- Ella no, pero yo sí – respondió segura la rubia mirando desafiante al demonio, lo cual le molestó de sobre manera, pero aún así se quedó callado por un momento - ¿Cómo es que dejas a tu hermano que nos dio su hospitalidad y a Lenka así como si nada? ¿Acaso no tienes algo de educación o gratitud? Deberías volver y…

- ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Quédate callada de una vez, tu voz me molesta y realmente no volveré ni por ti ni por nadie! – se voltea molesto y le grita cortándole, Rin se asustó un poco por eso, esta vez esta molesto en verdad… Pero también esa rabia estaba combinada con tristeza y seriedad.

Rin quedó completamente callada al igual que Miku. Así siguieron, caminando sin hablar por alrededor de 2 horas, luego llegaron a un pueblo cercano, aún se encontraban entre roca y arena, pero se notaba que el pueblo no se encontraba desértico, una vez que llegaron, Miku llamó a su horda de prinnies para que le consiguieran un lugar donde dormir para los 3, ellos s pusieron manos en la obra al instante al ver que Miku se encontraba misteriosamente ligeramente triste. Len se alejó de ellas con el pretexto de ver algo en la ciudad, obviamente, ninguna de las dos chicas se creyó aquello, ya que el perezoso príncipe siempre prefería que los demás hicieran su trabajo por el.

Por lo que ambas se miraron cómplices al mismo tiempo y asintieron con la cabeza, estaba decidido, debían ver que iría a hacer Len por ahí. Por otro lado, eso resultaba más difícil de lo que parecía.

La ciudad se encontraba atestada de demonios y llena de actividades, ya que tenían una festividad especial, de manera que se les hacía muy difícil seguirlo bien con la mirada, los prinnies tampoco eran un tipo de solución, por ser torpes y seguir aun ocupados con las reserva de alguna habitación, puesto que los lugares de hospedaje estaban llenos por ser que este pueblo estaba de festividad por la semana completa.

- ¡Moo! – exclamo la chica de cabello turquesa molesta - ¿¡Cómo se puede ocultar tan bien en 5 segundos!?

- M-Miku no grites que tal vez esté cerca y nos oiga… - susurró la rubia.

- Ok… - responde no muy convencida, mientras desvía la mirada y por casualidad encuentra a Len entrando a una feria de atracciones, como los parques de diversiones de la Tierra – ¡Vamos! – toma a Rin de una muñeca y la arrastra al lugar.

Rin apenas atravesó el portal del lugar, se le iluminaron los ojos de alegría y ansiedad, ¡Todo lucía tan brillante y llamativo! Realmente era como un parque de diversiones, solo que este peculiarmente estaba en una carpa similar a la de los circos, pero aun así estaban los típicos puestos de comida (más bien dulces), las atracciones dinámicas, las luces deslumbrantes, los mini juegos, de todo lo que se pudiera pedir. Mientras que la rubia deliraba con las atracciones, la demonio la arrastraba en busca del fugitivo.

- Veamos, veamos… un juego donde se deba golpear… - buscaba con la mirada la chica.

- ¿Hablas de ese, Miku? – Rin puntó a un juego de golpea al topo, pero esta vez, debido a escasez de topos, en el puesto de estos hay prinnies, quienes se turnaban para sufrir el martirio del juego. Miku rápidamente busco con la vista a Len, el cual para su suerte si se encontraba ahí, mas bien, era el que había atraído una gran multitud de gente por ser tan bueno en el juego, ningún prinny había logrado salvarse de él, al acabar el tiempo todos aclamaron la victoria al jugador campeón de golpea al prinny.

Miku arrastró a Rin lo más cerca posible, pero manteniendo su obvia distancia, pronto vieron como todos los que rodeaban a Len se apartaron de un golpe, asustada, la demonio se escondió junto con Rin detrás de una atracción. Aparentemente el rubio seguía de mal humor… Y los pobres que lo elogiaban ahora se encontraban regados sobre el piso y unos cuantos cayeron sobre el techo o asientos de algunas atracciones del parque. Miku suspiró, esto sería un poco problemático… Tomaría mínimo una horas golpeando lo que se le ponga en frente… Pero aún así debía seguirlo.

- Que dolor de cabeza es… - comentó un poco amargada por su actitud – Nee… ¿Rin a ti no te molesta que sea así? – le mira un poco irritada pero mas calmada.

- Mmm... Pues la verdad es algo que puede mejorar… Es malo golpear a los demás, pero me alegra ver que ha renunciado a la idea de matarlos, creo que al menos es un tipo de avance – sonríe honestamente.

- ¿Ah? – le mira incrédula, y llega a resbalarle una gotita por la sien al verla con un "aura positiva" a su alrededor – Realmente… Eres demasiado optimista…

Rin sonríe más ampliamente al oír eso, Miku le mira por unos segundos…

- No, definitivamente eres una idiota, eso debe ser – al oír eso Rin se sobresalta y le mira con rostro de perrito bajo lluvia, Miku rió al verla así – Ya sigamos a Len para que no haga demasiadas estupideces – sonríe.

- ¡S-Sí! – quita su expresión de perrito y sigue a Miku.

En ese momento, Len ya se encontraba caminando hacia un tipo de bar, obviamente por su bajita estatura, le omitían el paso… Pero también obviamente por su mal humor y su odio a que le recuerden su altura… En resumen el resultado quedó en que el pobre portero quedó con un mes para permanecer en reposo y recuperarse y en un Len temerario dentro del bar con la posibilidad de pedir lo que quisiera gratis.

Miku suspiró, eso ya era un problema mas grave, ya que en primer lugar, estaba atrayendo demasiado la atención, en segundo lugar, no tenían como entrar ellas y en tercer lugar, todos los que se encontraban dentro corrían un peligro no muy probable… Pero si se lo ganaban era letal. La chica de cabellos turquesas se puso a pensar por unos minutos, mas no le daba ningún plan claro o infalible. Por mientras, Rin simplemente miraba el resto de las atracciones, sintiéndose tentada por cada una de ellas, finalmente, en el momento en que Miku bajó por completo la guardia, Rin se alejó unos cuantos pasos de ella con tal de seguir viendo todo.

- Ah… Todo brilla aquí… - siguió observado hasta que un demonio que andaba con globos y dulces se le acercó y le tocó un hombro.

- Disculpe señorita, pero ¿Porque ha venido disfrazada de ángel? ¿Es usted una chica que prepara un número o algo así? – era un demonio de los tipo "humano" que tienen comparten rasgos de ambos, al igual que Len y Miku, era como un hombre de cabello naranjo, sus ojos eran de color marrón, ocupaba una chaqueta color verde oscuro y opaco, junto con unos pantalones de color café. Rin sonrió al verle.

- No señor, yo soy un auténtico ángel – responde inocentemente, el señor que realmente aparentaba una edad cercana a la de Gackupo, no supo como reaccionar, en frente tenía a un ángel que podía ser de dos posibles maneras: uno que realmente era muy poderoso y no le temía a ningún demonio ya que podría matar a cualquiera sin problemas, o… Uno inexperto y realmente es increíblemente torpe. Rin no entendió porque él le seguía mirando como si sus palabras fueran difíciles de entender, pero solo siguió sonriendo ahí tranquila aguardando a la siguiente acción del hombre.

- Entonces dígame, ¿Qué hace aquí? – el demonio decidió sonreír fingiendo no sospechar nada por ahora, si era cualquiera de la dos, el que no le vea como una amenaza podría ayudarle a que o no lo mate, o gane su confianza para que sea capaz de creerle todo.

- Mi misión era derrotar al hijo mayor del rey de los demonios, Rinto Kagamine… - responde la rubia con un leve deje de tristeza, la muerte es dura y muy oscura, pero más que sentir pena por él, ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió ayudar también a Rinto? Él de seguro se encontraba también muy mal por la muerte de su padre… Sentía lástima por ambos hijos desamparados, además del hecho de que no podía dejar de pensar de que esa era la razón por la que Len estaba tan cerrado y actuaba tan fríamente, podía ser algo cruel, es cierto, pero aún así, hasta ahora había visto como todos representaban un sentimiento, por lo que no se daba por vencida con su opinión acerca de que algún día Len tendría que liberar todos esos sentimientos, la frustración y la pena, por esa razón seguía a su lado, porque cuando él se sintiera desbordar de emociones necesitaría un apoyo y estaba dispuesta a serlo…

El demonio estuvo un poco patidifuso, ahora podía ser que realmente sea alguien fuerte que en reemplazo del rey asesine a los demonios más fuertes que serían sus posibles sucesores, esto se colocaba un poco tenso, aún así decidió mantener esa sonrisa para que no se notara su evidente sorpresa, la cual para su suerte pasó desapercibida para el ángel, decidió retomar el tema de alguna manera para cortarlo y salir de ahí antes de que le fijara la mirada como blanco de ataque.

- Ya veo… Entonces, ¿Qué planea hacer ahora? – mantuvo la sonrisa e intentó evitar el sudar en frío. El ángel le miró dejando de pensar en lo malo y enfocándose en lo positivo de todo como normalmente.

- Pues la verdad es de ahora estoy… - se corta por un momento buscando una palabra adecuada - … interesada en su hermano… - respondió un poco dudosa de si se había expresado bien, pero la verdad es de que el pobre demonio ahora se encontraba realmente asustado, por haberlo interpretado como que ahora Len era su nuevo objetivo.

- ¿Pero de que habla señorita? … Len Kagamine, su hermano se encuentra muerto… - intenta responderle de una manera amable con tal de que cambiara de opinión.

- ¿Len? – preguntó extrañada – ¿Pero de qué habla? Si Len está vivo…

- ¿Lo está? – preguntó exaltado.

- Así es, de hecho gracias a él puedo seguir viviendo, donde soy tan débil y no sirvo de nada, después del favor que le debo estoy con él. – Sonrió, el demonio comenzó a entender todo y rápidamente maquinó un plan macabro.

- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó mucho más relajado – ¿Por casualidad él está aquí?

- Así es, por ahí – apuntó al tedioso rubio el cual estaba en el juego donde debía golpear con un martillo en la plataforma para que la campana sonara, pero con lo bruto que siempre resulta ser él, en lugar de que la campana sonara esta salió volando y de hecho casi les cae a ellos encima.

- Y-Ya veo… - dijo el demonio con una gotita de sudor en la sien.

- Pero… Aún así no lo comprendo… Es tan problemático y arrogante… pero él en verdad debe de ser una buena persona… Estoy casi segura de ello. – dijo pensativa Rin mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su colgante. El demonio sonrió ampliamente.

- Entonces señorita, ¿No se encuentra interesada usted en saber más sobre su vida? – preguntó mientras se agachaba un poco para quedar a la altura del pequeño ángel.

- ¿Usted tiene esa información? – a la rubia se le encendieron los ojos de la curiosidad y la emoción de nuevo.

- ¡Por supuesto! Sólo debemos ir a un lugar cerca aquí en el pueblo, ahí tengo un libro que quizás te pueda ayudar, tiene mucha información sobre su padre y él.

- ¡¿En serio?! ¡Quiero verlo! – dijo el ángel cayendo justo en la trampa.

- Claro, sólo sígueme por aquí – la rodeó con un brazo colocando su mano en el hombro de la chica y le hizo dar media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la salida.

- Muchas gracias señor – sonrió el ángel, el demonio le vio de manera siniestra causándole confusión.

- No… Gracias a ti… - el demonio con uno de sus dedos le pinchó con una uña en la parte trasera del cuello de la chica, inyectándole un somnífero instantáneo.

El ángel calló, pero él la recogió como si nada en brazos y se la llevó hacia afuera del lugar, su plan estaba por comenzar.

…

- ¿Ara? ¿Y Rin? – se dio cuenta de la ausencia de la chica en le momento en que miró hacía afuera del bar ya que Len lo había abandonado, miró por todos lados pero no hubieron resultados, bueno, no importaba, después vería cómo encontrarla, por mientras tenía que concentrarse en el próximo rey demonio con los sentidos nublados por el alcohol, se fue a un juego y como era de esperarse, lo terminó rompiendo, en el momento en que la campana de este salió volando, se fijó de que no dañara a nadie y por suerte gracias a eso encontró al ángel, pero ella estaba hablando con otra persona, bueno, era un total desconocido para la rubia, pero no para Miku, ella lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo y aunque no lo había visto desde hace tiempo y no lograba recordar todo sobre él, sabía que Rin podía estar en peligro.

Intentó alcanzarlos entre la multitud, pero esta se encontraba muy abundante justo en el sector que los dividía gracias a la campana de Len la cual había causado impacto y había creado que los demonios se reunieran a ver a los heridos, cuando Miku logró pasar esa barrera observó como el demonio se llevaba a inconciente Rin en brazos hacia afuera, su instinto le decía seguirle, pero por otro lado, ¿Porqué? … Rin sólo era un molestoso ángel y en el estado en el que se encontraba Len no tenía caso preocuparse, simplemente podía ir y decirle de inmediato que la chica se aprovechó que él se había separado de ellos y había escapado al cielo… Después de todo Len tampoco se preocuparía, pero ¿Por qué en lugar de eso… Sentía la sensación de que las cosas iban mal?

Volvió a buscar a Len, de ningún modo ella podría vencer sola al enemigo, era demasiado poderoso, la demonio se encontraba en total desventaja al no tener recuerdos sobre la mayoría de las cosas, sus habilidades, debilidades, fortalezas, trucos, todo. Aunque intentara no demostrarlo, tenía un gran déficit por ello en ese momento, el cual le incapacitaba de casi cualquier cosa, por esa razón le dejaba todo a los prinnies… Aún así no era de extrañar que pudiese recordar al demonio, ya que no importaba que tan fuerte fuera ese problema con sus memorias, el rostro de él para Miku era simplemente inolvidable, al igual que su nombre.

-John…- Miku ya estaba corriendo por entremedio de toda la multitud, buscando al ebrio príncipe, pero ahora tenía 3 cosas, la primera era buena, ya que tenía una pista para encontrarlo, ya que cada vez que el demonio se embriaga dejaba un rastro de destrucción detrás de sí, así que no tomaría mucho tiempo en encontrarlo; la segunda era mala, la cual consistía en que cuando encontrase a Len las posibilidades de mantener una conversación cuerda con él eran cerca del 9%, ese chico nunca ha sido un buen bebedor y para colmo también tarda mucho en que se le pase el efecto del alcohol; y al fin la tercera… También mala, es que no tenía ninguna pista de la razón por la que John secuestró al ángel, ni tampoco donde puede que hayan ido a parar.

Miku encontró un poco de sangre en el suelo, pero inmediatamente se exaltó. Esa sangre, tenía un color diferente… Por lo general en el mundo de los demonios se poseen distintos colores de sangre y alas dependiendo de sus poderes y linaje, respecto a las alas, los demonios normales poseen un color negro y los demonios de la realeza, uno morado; mientras que la sangre, la sangre de todos los demonios es de un profundo color morado, sin excepción, es como lo que representa el dicho "la maldad corre por sus venas". Pero esa mancha de sangre era color rojo, tal y como la de los humanos corrientes y el único al que le podía pertenecer esa sangre debía de ser de Len.

-¡Len!...- miró por ahí por si recibía una respuesta, pero nada, siguió el rastro de sangre, y sintió miedo, ya que cada vez que la sangre derramada en le piso crecía en cantidades, se acercaba a un lugar donde los demonios se encontraban divirtiéndose en grande, riendo a todo pulmón y brindando, la demonio intentó hacerse paso, pero los enormes demonios que se encontraban frente a ella le ignoraron, Miku se molestó y les gritó -¡Muévanse estúpidos cúmulos de grasa!

-¿Ah?- un demonio volteó a verle, era estúpidamente grande y macizo, intentó intimidarle con la mirada, pero para ese entonces Miku ya se encontraba al límite de su paciencia, por lo que no le hizo caso e intentó volver a pasar, pero el demonio que se encontraba al otro lado de ese, que para ser más exactos era un demonio con rasgos de jabalí, también le bloqueó el paso.

-Una nenita como tu debe estar jugando a las muñecas o en la cama, no nos molestes, ni siquiera nos puedes mover- dijo el jabalí.

-¿Ah, sí?... –

-¿Eh?- ambos demonios le quedaron viendo extrañados cuando la demonio bajó la cabeza y habló en un tono serio, muy diferente al molesto de antes.

La demonio de cabellos turquesas comenzó a quitarse uno de sus largos guantes y luego lo lanza hacia arriba y este se convierte en un gran mazo, el cual atrapó sin problemas, y luego les miró a ambos con una sonrisa siniestra.

-¡Salgan de mi camino!- blandió el mazo y le ensartó un golpe al jabalí, el cual salió volando unos cuantos metros más lejos llevándose consigo al otro demonio –Mientras más grandes… Más dura la caída, ¿No?-

Otros 2 demonios más se abalanzaron sobre ella, pero rápidamente cortó a ambos en el pecho cambiando el mazo por una espada.

-Ahora les recomiendo que se alejen… ¡Todos!- gritó esperando a que acataran, cuando comenzaron a abrirle paso transformó finalmente su arma de nuevo en un guante, se lo colocó y fue rápidamente por el camino que le habían abierto, pero cuando llegó al centro de la "diversión" se asustó –No puede ser… ¡L-Len!-

El rubio príncipe se encontraba sujetado por otro demonio y su cuerpo estaba ensangrentado, habían varios cortes en su espalda y abdomen, en su rostro, cerca de su ceja había un corte que le dejaba la mitad de la cara con el líquido rojo, pero aún así, habían aún más demonios que se encontraban lastimándolo con patadas en el estómago, y rodillazos en la cara, Miku se molestó y volvió a quitarse el guante, pero antes de que atacara Len le habló.

-D-Déjame morir… Miku, no tiene sentido el que siga viviendo, incluso el que me encontraran en ese vertedero fue sólo casualidad, yo ya he estado destinado a morir y a ser olvidado desde hace 2 años…

-¿De qué hablas? ¿C-Cómo que quieres morir ahora?- se acercó lentamente hacia el mientras que los demás demonios dejaron de hacerle daño atemorizados por la demostración de violencia que la demonio había dado antes, pero aún así 2 de ellos le tenían de los brazos por si intentara devolver la paliza. Miku llegó a un lado de Len, quien después de que lo habían dejado magullado, se dejó caer al piso con la cabeza gacha, pero la levantó para decirle.

-¡Sólo mátenme! ¡Nada tiene sentido!... Aún si soy el príncipe de los demonios que debería de tomar el trono ahora… Soy muy débil… Mi debilidad es una vergüenza ¡Sólo merezco desaparecer! ¡Yo…!

El demonio paró abruptamente por la sorpresa que se llevó al sentir cómo una mano le golpeó en el rostro, estaba listo para todo, menos para eso, pensó en la posibilidad de que Miku se burlara, de que lo matara obedeciéndole, hasta de que llorara, pero ninguna pasó, ella le abofeteó molesta y le regañó.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre de que debes morir ahora?! ¡Abre los ojos Len, estás ebrio, indefenso y con el corazón roto! ¿¡No es así!?

Len dejó la cabeza inclinada hacia donde se la había direccionado Miku con el golpe y después sólo la bajó ligeramente aún sin poder ver a la demonio, eso era cierto, estaba adolorido, había ocultado todo aquel dolor con ira y ahora que estaba bajo el efecto del alcohol se había vuelto un depresivo, su pecho le dolía, desde antes de las heridas, los cortes y los golpes, alguien quemó su interior sin piedad, aquella persona no había sido nadie más ni nadie menos que Lenka, la pequeña humana que ya había unido su vida a la de otro demonio, su hermano.

-Suéltenlo…- le ordenó Miku a los dos demonios, estos se miraron dudando -¡Ahora!

Ambos se hicieron a un lado y dejaron al demonio, Miku se agachó frente a él y le tomó por lo que quedaba del cuello de su ropa, atrayéndolo amenazadoramente hasta ella.

-Si quieres morir… Adelante, yo te mataré, he estado esperando hacerlo por años…- dijo mientras le sonreía con un rostro aterrador, ese rostro era el que reflejaba la verdadera maldad que poseía la demonio dentro de ella, era escalofriante y tan intimidador que cualquiera podría ser capaz de sentir su sed de sangre, aun así Len no sentía miedo, más bien, se encontraba ligeramente sorprendido –Pero primero te necesitaré gran necio, tengamos este trato: yo te mataré para que tengas una muerte más digna que morir en manos de debiluchos como estos y yo tomaré el trono, pero ahora debes ayudarme con algo.

Len se calmó después de eso, obviamente, los demonios no hacen favores, ellos tienen tratos y pocos los cumplen, aún así, su propuesta no estaba tan mal…

-¿Qué quieres?

-Que me ayudes a matar a John… Y a salvar a Rin.

…

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, pues después de tener insomnio por un comercial TwT ¡Estoy aquí! =D<em>

_Quisiera agradecer por sus reviews, siempre me animan w había estado mal, peor después de leerlos es como una sustancia misteriosa que te da energía para continuar y así sobre paso mis penas y continuo estas historias… Podría decirse que es similar a una extraña sustancia que probé una vez… No recuerdo como se llamaba… Creo que ¿Anfetaminas? ewe tal vez… ok no, es una broma~ xD_

_Realmente voy a estar esforzándome para continuar mis historias para mi público amigable que tiene la amabilidad de leer cosa como la que escribo n_nU…_

_¡Pero bueno, bueno, gracias en serio! owo_

_Se despide escribiendo de inmediato el siguiente capítulo:_

_Alice._

_Sayonara~ ( owo) /_


End file.
